The Rebellion of Hogwarts
by sweetysteph
Summary: This follows Ginny through her struggles during the war, while she was at Hogwarts. Watch as she along with Neville and Luna lead the students through their year long rebellion.Read story for more. Rated M just in case for some violence. H/G in end. R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Just the story. Hope you like it. Let me know what you think? Should i keep going or is this idea used too much?**

**Chapter 1: Here Without you**

"_Ginny, I can't be with you," Harry says. _

"_I understand" I replied as my world slowly came apart. _

_(The scenery changes and we are at the burrow in my bedroom.) _

"_There's the silver lining I was looking for" I said before my lips touched his. It was the most brilliant kiss I have ever shared with anyone. All the feelings in the world could not compare to the mixture I was feeling. _

_(Then the scenery changes again, this time to a battle scene.)_

"_Harry no!" I yelled, all the anger and pain building up like a volcano, ready to erupt. His body lay lifeless, in front of all our eyes. Everyone around me was crying and giving up. "No!"_

"No!" I yelled, sitting up instantly, covered in sweat. It was just a dream, I told myself. Harry is probably fine; he has Hermione and Ron with him. My hand was in my hair, attempting to massage away all the stress. A trace of sunlight attempted to light my room. I guess I should get ready, it's not like I can go back to sleep now, I sighed. Please Harry; please be okay, was my last thought before heading to the shower.

"Ginny, breakfast," Mum yelled.

"Okay mum, I'll be down in a bit," I yelled back from my room. The house was almost silent, which up until this year I thought was impossible. All the bedrooms were almost empty, the dust piling up. Fred and George visited occasionally for meals, but they were too busy with their shop. Bill and Fleur were enjoying life in their cottage as newlyweds, and Charlie was in Romania again. Ron was of course with his two best friends, on an amazing adventure that I would surely miss out on. How I missed the sounds of mum yelling at Ron for packing late, and Hermione scolding him for waiting for the last minute, while Harry laughed in the corner. I couldn't help but just miss him in general. I sighed audibly, before pulling my trunk out of my room.

"Ginny, darling let me help you with that," Dad said as he headed toward the stairs.

"It's okay-"

"Nonsense" dad cut me off, taking the trunk from my fingers and lifting it up. He wobbled a bit, before successfully carrying it down. He placed my trunk in front of the door, while I sat at the table to eat my breakfast.

Finally it was time to leave; since it was just me going, dad apparated us to Kings Cross. All the first years looked so excited, unaware of the troubles of war. It was surprising to see the little amount of students attending this year. Most families were hugging their young ones, some even had tears in their eyes as if this was the last time they'd see their children. It was all too depressing to watch, this was all wrong.

"Gin-Gin!" Two voices yelled. Was that who I think it is? There stood Fred and George both wearing identical grins.

"Now Gin you couldn't possibly," Fred said

"Think, we would leave without," George cut in

"Wishing our favorite baby sister off" with Fred finishing. I couldn't help but roll my eyes, but it didn't change the surge of happiness and love I felt for my prankster brothers. I hugged them both tightly, silently wishing that they would be coming along with me.

"I wasn't too sure, you're a bit late don't you think?" I asked with a small smile.

"Better late," George started

"Then never" Fred Finished just before mum made her way to me.

"Oh Ginny! Come here," mum yelled with tears flowing down her cheeks. She pulled me into the strongest hug I have ever endured. At first I hugged back, until I realized that I could not breath.

"Mum, I think you're hurting her," Fred said.

"Oh my, I am sorry. I just can't believe you are going all by yourself. Are you sure you don't want to just stay home this year?" she asked me.

"Mum you know we can't do that" I said with a smile, "I will be fine, I promise" I said attempting to calm her. Finally dad came up to me. He was trying to smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. He hugged me tight and of course told me to be careful. "Try to stay hidden" he told me. I wanted to laugh so hard, as if i could stay hidden.

Finally I was on the train, in my own compartment, just looking at all the parents watching the train leave. They should be crying, tears of joy, not of worry.

"Hey is this seat- oh hey Ginny!" Neville cried out happily. I smiled warmly at him, happy to see a friendly face. I helped him put his trunk away and he sat across from me.

"How was your summer Neville?" I asked

"The same as always, visited my parents and stayed home. My grandma reckons its too dangerous to go out" he shrugged. "What about you?"

"Just Bill and Fleur's wedding." I answered.

"Oh, that's right."

"Excuse me, oh hey Ginny and Neville" Luna's voice interrupted. She soon joined us and we all talked. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad this year, I thought. Oh how wrong I was.

"What is all that commotion?" I asked as the noise of screaming interrupted our conversation.

"I don't know," Neville said standing up. He had a look of pure determination in his eyes. He opened the compartment door and froze at the sight before us. A group of children were being held by a few seventh year slytherins. Some of the kids were crying, while the other looked frightened.

"What's going on here?" Neville yelled as he pointed his wand at them.

"Ah look who it is" Malfoy snarled. "This here Longbottom, is what happens when people of filthy blood attempt to enter our school." It was heartbreaking, the children looked completely terrified.

"this is wrong" I yelled barely able to hide my anger.

"Oh Weaslette, it's nice to see you. Where's scarhead?" He asked with a smirk. "I guess he finally decided you weren't worth it"

"Leave them alone" I said as my anger built up. I would not let Malfoy get to me.

'Or what? You don't realize it do you? Dumbledore isn't around to protect you anymore. Welcome to the real world, Weaslette." Malfoy snarled.

"Ginny, come on there's nothing we can do" Neville said grabbing onto my arm. Luna placed her hand on my shoulder, helping Neville pull me into the compartment.

For the rest of the trip I stared out the window. Neville and Luna attempted to start a conversation with me, but I couldn't tear my eyes away because somewhere out there was Harry. I wanted to hold him close and forget everything I just saw. I doubt I will ever forget the terrified looks on those kids faces.

~HP~

Hogwarts looked darker than usual. The halls wore more dust than ever and no longer held that warm, homelike feeling we all were accustomed to. Instead it felt like a prison. Gryffindor table was the least packed table, for the first time. As a matter of fact each table was missing a number of students, of course except Slytherin. They all wore similar content looks. Soon the first years joined us. Only two joined Gryffindor. A few others joined Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, while a handful was placed in Slytherin.

"Now that we are all seated I have a few announcements to make," said professor Snape. I had the urge to throw something at him, but luckily Neville was next to me and placed a comforting hand on my arm. "First off, Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. There will be no foolish wand waving in the corridors. As you can see there are less students here this year. We would like to ensure that there are only those of wizarding blood here, no filth. Anyone who wishes to express their feelings about this will end up in detention. Now we have two new professors. Teaching the "Dark Arts" is Amacus Carrow, along with Alecto Carrow who will be taking over the muggle studies classes. That is all for now, you may all leave now" Snape said with his usual snakelike voice.

"Aren't they death eaters?" I heard someone ask in a hushed tone. This is definitely going to be a long year.

**Authors note: well there you have it. How will the first week of classes go? Well let me know what you think of this, or any ideas you may have. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything Harry Potter. Just the storyline. Well again R&R. I hope you like. it's a bit long, but i feel like i did a decent job explaining her emotions. **

Chapter 2: Classes are not so fun.

I awoke with tears running down my face. My body was drenched in sweat… again. I really need to figure out what was causing theses dreams. The sun wasn't up yet so I lay back down and sighed. I already felt my body waking up, great. I sat up and just stared at the beds surrounding me. Out of the five beds in the sixth year dormitory, only 3 were occupied. I shook my head and freshened up, then grabbed a stack of textbooks. Whenever I was plagued by a bad dream, I would read books. They helped sooth my thoughts, taking me to a much peaceful world, but I ran out of those books this summer. Luckily Tonks would come around and handed me books. Most were romance stories, and after a while I got tired of them so I took to reading textbooks or books on fighting. I can see why Hermione loves to read. Just thinking about Hermione, reminded me of him. I can't let myself think of him. I shook my head attempting to get rid of these depressing thoughts. I went downstairs to the common area, which was completely deserted. I sat by the fire, enjoying the warmth it provided. I sat there for hours just reading until I heard the sound of footsteps.

"Ginny?" A sleepy voice called out. A bit startled I turned to see none other than Neville standing at the bottom of the boys staircase.

"Hey Neville," I replied looking back at my book.

"What are you doing up so early?" He asked sitting next to me. I held the book up to him. "A beginner's guide to healing," He read. "Do you plan to become a healer?"

"Not really, but I figured it would be good for us to know some helpful healing spells." I replied.

"So you like to read at 6 in the morning for fun?" he said, raising an eyebrow, "I think you spent too much time with Hermione" he laughed. Just hearing the name of my best friend was enough to make me tense. Its one thing to think their names, but to have a friend say it made it much more painful. "Are you okay?" he asked, taking in my serious look.

"Yes I'm fine Neville." I answered. "so why are you up?" He shrugged.

"I like to wake up to watch the sunrise sometimes. We get a pretty good view from the tower. It keeps me at peace" he said with a low voice. I just noticed he didn't really stutter anymore, he seemed to have grown up. I guess the war has had that effect on us. We just sat there in silence for a bit, both engrossed in our own thoughts waiting for the day to start.

~HP~

Neville and I walked downstairs to the great hall. We were both still silent, wondering what the day had in store for us. Professor McGonagall was passing out our schedules like usual. We sat with Seamus, who looked pretty lonely without Dean by his side. He barely acknowledged us as he ate. Everyone looked pretty glum, except the Slytherins. Finally professor McGonagall handed us our schedules. Seamus was the first to look at his.

"there must be some mistake!" he yelled angrily, "I'm not taking muggle studies, I never signed up for it!" He argued. Neville looked at his schedule and he instantly frowned.

"I think we have a problem." Neville said. That's when I looked at my schedule. I too was taking muggle studies. We all stood up and walked to professor McGonagall, who was surrounded by students.

"Quiet down! One at a time" She said annoyed. "I understand that none of you signed up for muggle studies but I am afraid that it has been required, all of you must take it." She said in a disappointed voice.

"You can't be serious!" Lavender yelled. Whoa when did she get here? I didn't even know she and Parvati would be back.

"I am sorry Miss Brown, but there is nothing I or any of your other professors can do."

We all sat back down, all looking put out. I took a better look at my schedule.

"what do you have now?" Neville asked

"Charms" I replied, but then frowned. "Great I have muggle studies right after. Then a break and Potions"

"I have Dark arts first thing today," Neville said with a distant look in his eyes.

~HP~

Charms wasn't so bad, we just went over most of what we learned last year. I had that class with Hufflepuff. I sat with the only one of my dorm mates that I got along with, Demelza. It was the class after it, that I was worried about. Luckily Luna was in it too, so I could sit with her and Demelza. The classroom was extremely dark looking. There were some posters of muggles on the wall, but most of the posters showed evil looking people, with twisted faces.

"Was this room always this creepy?" Demelza asked me as we took our seats. I shook my head.

"It's infested with wrackspurts" Luna said as she took a seat on the other side of me. Demelza just stared at her oddly. I couldn't help but laugh, at least Luna hasn't changed.

"Silence! I am Professor Carrow. As many of you know my brother is the professor for Dark Arts. Many of you are wondering why Muggle studies is suddenly on your schedules. It has come to our attention that most of you think that associating with muggles is acceptable. It is not, muggles are filthy animals that do no deserve to even exist with us. We are their superior and it is time that you all learn that." She said with an evil look on her face. My anger boiled, and instantly I felt like I wanted to curse her. Hermione was born as a muggle and she is nothing of the sort! I looked around and most of the Gryffindor's looked livid. "You see this picture, this is what the normal muggle looks like." Professor Carrow said, pointing to a picture of this deformed looking human. This is so wrong, and I was fighting with myself. She kept talking about how muggles deserve to die, and that's when I lost it.

"Exactly how many muggles have you seen?" I asked angrily. "From what I remember they look nothing like that" Professor Carrow snarled at me.

"Ahh Weasley I presume, I have heard of you and your blood traitor family. You are exactly the type of people I am talking about, mingling with mudbloods." She snarled.

"Ginny calm down!" Demelza whispered as I sat back down. I could barely register what she said, I was too angry.

"Miss Weasley it would do you good to pay attention during this class, who knows maybe it could be you who redeems your families name." She smirked. She was goading me. I glared at her. "I want an essay on the different ways muggles are inferior to us by next class. Dismissed!" She said. I packed up my belongings and stormed out of the classroom, aware of the eyes watching me. I had at least an hour before lunch and wasn't very hungry. Instead I went outside to the lake. This area always calmed me down when I was upset. All the memories that Harry and I shared under this very tree, were enough to calm me. I can't let them get to me, I need to stay strong. I just wish he was here, even if we weren't together I just want him here. He took my brother and best friend with him! My body trembled but I will not let myself break down, that is weakness. After an hour of clearing my mind, I went to potions. It was uneventful, except for the Slytherin's who took to attempting to start a fight with us. Luckily none of us paid them any attention.

~HP~

The next day went by slowly, but no more outbursts were heard from me. I had Care of magical creatures with Hagrid, which I must say was so far my favorite. Then a double period of Transfiguration. I had a feeling Tuesdays were going to be my favorite day. Wednesday wasn't so bad either, i only had Charms, potions and ancient runes. Muggle studies was only once a week, which made me feel better.

Finally Thursday came, I had a double period of Dark Arts and then nothing else. I was completely dreading it. If Alecto Carrow was bad, then I can't imagine her brother.

I took a seat to the middle-back. Demelza sat next to me.

"Welcome to Dark Arts. I am Professor Carrow, I know all of you have had the pleasure of meeting my sister. This class is here to train all of you purebloods, who are worthy in the dark arts. We will be going over the spells that have been withheld from each of you. We will find your potential, so some of you may even be worthy enough to serve our dark lord." He said. He's using this class to point out the strong student? "So I know all of you must know the three unforgiveables by now. The Killing curse, Imperious, and my personal favorite the Cruciatus. Each of these are very important, so I have been given the task to make sure you each can use them." He said with a wide smile. He can't be serious.

"So we will be using them in class?" A Ravenclaw boy asked.

"Yes, we will. You all need to practice. So-"

"That can't be allowed!" I said standing up. Demelza looked at me with wide eyes.

"Ah Miss Weasley, I was wondering when I would meet you. I hear you gave my sister a hard time, but its not matter. I assure you I have permission to do this. We will be starting with the Cruciatus curse. Let's get ourselves acquainted with the curse and then we could start a bit of practicing. By the end of the year my hope is that you will all be experts on all three"

"This is ridiculous! You want us to use the cruciatus in class! We are students, not dirty death eaters!" I yelled angrily. I have a feeling I crossed a line because Professor Carrow looked absolutely furious.

"Detention Miss Weasley! My sister may have let you off easily, but I surely will not. Friday night at 9 in the dungeons!" He yelled. "Now class open your books and I want you to read a little more about it" he said regaining his composure. For the rest of the class I just stared at my book. If looks could kill then I think my book would have been turned into ash. After class I stormed out and ran to my favorite spot. The lake looked absolutely amazing. What was I going to do when the winter came? I couldn't sit out here. All I wanted to do was go home. I miss my family, i miss my friends, and I just miss Harry. Please Harry finish this quickly so everything can go back to normal.

**Author's Note: So what do you think? The next chapter will hopefully be up soon, it should be on her detention and the start of the DA. Thanks for the feedback everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own characters. **

**There is some violence so please be warned. I'm not very good at writing these kind of chapters but i tried. Remember please R&R Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Detention

Friday wore on as I waited for my detention. I sat in my bed, wondering what detention would be like with the Carrows? For the past day I had to deal with Demelza, Lavender and Parvati scolding me for not staying quiet. I know they were all worried, but I could handle myself. Neville on the other hand didn't have much to say about it. He just smiled when I told him what I said to the Carrows. I wonder what my parents will think if they find out. I shuddered at the thought. My watch read 8:40pm. Dragging myself out of the bed, I grabbed my wand and headed out the door and down the stairs to the common area. It was filled with students, yet none were really conversing like usual. Gryffindor tower was pretty quiet, everyone was relaxing but none had true smiles on their faces. I walked passed everyone, ignoring the stares and was about to open the portrait when my name was called. It sounded like Neville.

"Neville?" I called out. He was running to me all the way from the boy's dormitory staircase. He was a little out of breath.

"Do you mind if I walk with you? It's late and I don't want anyone to try anything." He said.

"Neville no offense but that would just be two of us. We won't be able to do much if we get attacked." I said softly trying not to hurts his feelings. Instead he smiled wide.

"That's why Luna is waiting for us. We're not going to let you walk alone." He said pulling my arm, guiding me out the portrait hole. Just like Neville said, Luna was waiting patiently outside the portrait. I couldn't help but smile at my two friends. Together we walked to the dungeons, all in complete silence until we reached the dungeons.

"Thanks for walking with me, it really meant a lot," I said gratefully.

"Don't worry Ginny, we will always be here. We are a team, and we need to stick together." Luna said completely shocking Neville and I.

"She's right," Neville, answered, "We are a team, and we need to stay together, now more than ever." I smiled, my first real smile since the summer.

"Thanks, well I better go," I said checking my watch.

"Do you want us to wait?" Neville asked. I shook m head.

"It's okay, I don't know how long they will keep me." I said. I honestly wanted them to stay, but I can't let myself rely on anyone right now. I need to stay strong. I left them there, standing watching me walk into the unknown.

I walked into the dark room.

"Ah there you are Miss Weasley." A voice said. Standing to the front of the room were Both Carrows and some Slytherins. "Let's wait, ah there he is now." Amycus Carrow said. Next to me stood a little boy, no more than 12 years old, he was wearing Ravenclaw colors. "So now that both of you are here, we can start. I take it you know Gergory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe?" He said, "Well they need to practice some curses and who better to try it on that rebellious students who need to learn their place." He said staring at me, "And to get to all their classes on time." He added staring at the terrified little boy next to me. I took the boys hand, not liking where this was heading. "So who would like to go first? Ah Weasley I think you should do the honors, or would you rather little Charles Connor?" He smirked.

"I'll go," I said doing my best to erase any sign of fear. I stepped away from Charles and faced the boys.

"Goyle you first" Alecto Carrow ordered. A big Slytherin walked forward, he wouldn't have scared me if he didn't have this creepy excited look on his face.

"Crucio!" He yelled before I could even compose myself. Instantly I felt like I was standing in front of a fire. My body was slowly starting to burn. Then it suddenly stopped. I was kneeling, my arms wrapped around my body as if automatically protecting myself.

"Impressive Goyle. Mr. Connor step forward now." He ordered. I forced myelf to stand and looked back to Charles. He looked utterly terrified, he was noticeably trembling. He had small tears falling down his cheeks as he walked slowly forward.

"No!" I somehow forced myself to yell.

"Weasley it seems you haven't learned when to speak. I guess I will let that pass, but only for a moment. You see I heard from a reliable source that Potter and you were very close last year." Amycus smirked. I tried my best to not show any emotion. My heart wanted to scream at him to leave Harry out of this, but what good would that do? "So tell me, where is he?"

"I don't know, he dumped me last year." I whispered trying my best to convince them. I honestly didn't know where Harry was, but that kiss we shared over the summer was my way of saying i would wait for him, but of course the Carrow's could never know that.

"Ah so he got tired of you? Well that's too bad, but I also hear you are friends with the mudblood. I believe she is with him. So I will ask you one more time to tell me where they are." He yelled. I guess I didn't answer quickly enough because soon that burning feeling returned.

"I don't know where they are!" I yelled. A fire raged inside of his eyes.

"well that's just too bad, Connor get over here now!" He ordered.

"No!" I yelled. "It's me you are angry with. I will gladly take his punishment!" I yelled. Charles looked like he was going to faint. "Wouldn't you rather torture me? He's just a kid!" I yelled, "Isn't this enough of a punishment for him?" I asked angrily.

"Fine, you want to take his punishment, I don't see why not." He smirked, "Crabbe it's your turn" Crabbe walked forward and had this smile on his face.

Before I could even prepare myself, my body was on fire. It felt like a thousand knives were grazing my skin. Each just placing small cuts, opening wounds just to let them bleed out. He definitely had a lot of hatred in him. Then as quickly as it started, it ended. I was on the floor, and my throat hurt. I think I had been screaming.

"Okay Crabbe, good job. You are both dismissed. Next time I hope you will think twice before you forget your place." Professor Carrow spat before leaving. I could barely move, my body was too sore.

"Please wake up!" A voice cried, "We need to get you up" The same voice cried, it sounded like Charles.

"Luna, find Luna Lovegood" I said, "Tell her to get Neville, I think it's time we got our old group back together" was the last thing I remember saying before everything went black.

**Author's note: Well there you have it. If any of you are wondering what she meant by "i think its time we get our old group together,"...then read the next chapter because it will be called the DA. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything HP. **

**A/N: Sorry i took a few days. I have been studying like crazy. Well i hope you like. Sorry its a bit short. R&R please!**

Chapter 4: DA, Now Recruiting.

I awoke in a comfortable bed. Where was i? Last thing I remember is having detention; detention! Oh my god where's Charles! I sat up quickly attempting to get up.

"Whoa slow down Ginny." Neville said, pushing me back into my bed.

"Neville! I need to-"

"Charles is fine" He cut me off.

"Though he might need some extensive amount of therapy and some wrackspurts have gotten into his brain, he will be fine" Luna said. Luna? I didn't even realize she was here. Luna was sitting in a chair close to the wall reading a Quibbler upside down. Charles lay in a bed near mine, he looked so peaceful.

"I don't remember him getting hurt." I said trying my best to remember.

"Oh that's because he didn't" Neville said touching his head nervously. "He um well we had to give him a sleeping draught. He was going crazy, hyperactive that little one is. He was hysterical!" Neville said a bit quickly. I couldn't help but laugh, Neville looked so nervous then again he did just drug a kid.

"Ah there you are, it's good to see you awake. How do you feel?" Madam Pomfrey asked interrupting us. She checked my head. I moved my body and immediately I felt pain.

"I'm so sore" I replied.

"Oh that's normal for Cruciatus patients. Just take these for a few days, and you will be right back to normal. Now you should get dressed and get going before the Carrows find you here" Madam Pomfrey said in a low voice. She handed me a few vials of this red potion. At least she wasn't forcing me to stay overnight. She left the room to give me a chance to change.

"Umm Neville, could you turn around?" I asked. He turned red and complied.

"Ginny did they really use Crucio on you?" Neville asked with a low voice.

"Yes," was all I could say. I didn't want to lie to my two closest friends. I could feel both of their eyes staring at me. I finished putting on my clothing and took a seat on the bed.

"That's ridiculous! Using that on students!" Neville said angrily, still facing the wall. It looked like he was yelling at the wall.

"Umm Neville you could turn around now," I laughed. He blushed again and complied.

"It just makes me feel…like a kid, all helpless"

"Don't say that…and I think there's one thing we can do." I said "I think we should start to rally the troops, because if it's a war they want, then it is a war they'll get." Luna and Neville both brightened up.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Neville asked. Luna looked in a daze, probably deep in thought.

"yes…I think the DA should be restored." I said confidently.

~HP~

"Okay so Luna, we need a way to communicate." I said. Neville, Luna and I were in the library. Of course we were getting odd looks from Madam Pince, seeing as how it was only the first Saturday of the school year and we were in the library.

"Don't we already have the coins?" Neville asked pulling his coin out of his pocket.

"Yes, but we need a better method, maybe upgraded coins. I want it so that us three have coins that could send and receive the messages, while the rest of the DA would have coins that only receive."

"Hmm I can look into that" Luna said. Neville raised his eyebrows.

"Remember how Hermione put a curse on the list that would give away anyone who betrays us?" Neville asked, "I think we should replicate that, but make it almost like an oath that the signer won't tell unless recruiting or until the war is over."

"But what curse did she use?" I asked, nodding at his idea.

"It's actually quite simple," Luna answered with her distant look.

"Okay." Neville said slowly. "Are you sure?" Neville asked. Luna just shrugged and took our coins from us.

"So Luna you look into those, Neville and I will worry about getting word out. I'll start creating lessons." I said excitedly. This was definitely going to be an eventful year.

~HP~

Sunday came and went, and soon it was Monday._ Great, muggle studies time_, I sighed. Professor Carrow kept saying extremely offensive things about muggles, but I couldn't let her get to me. The DA will be our revenge, so yelling during class was out of the question. I have all year to be given detention, at least let it be worth something more than I disagreed with her words. I stuck with these thoughts the whole class and soon it was over. After muggle studies i had potions and the day was over.

"Thank goodness," I said to Luna. We were walking out of the great hall after having dinner.

"There you two are!" Neville said out of breath.

"Where were you at dinner?" I asked just realizing that i wasn't with him during dinner.

"I found a good place for us to have DA meetings" he said a bit loud.

"SHh!" Luna and I yelled.

"Come on!" he said pulling my hand.

"Neville where are you taking us?" I asked, "Wait isn't this where the room of requirement is?" He nodded, "No Neville, remember 2 years ago?" i said shaking my head.

"Yes but we didn't know how to use it yet, I have been working on this since Saturday. Come on!" He said as a door appeared. We walked into a room that was even better than the first one, "You see the room is very specific. It will give you whatever you wish for, so we can make it so that It is hard to find. We can keep the Carrow's and Snape out!" Neville said excited. "Don't you see? It's perfect!"

"This is brilliant!" I said, finally understanding the information Neville gave us. Luna smiled at us, her usual distant look now gone.

"I think that we should start gathering the old members," Luna said before placing three new coins on a table that randomly appeared in front of her.

~HP~

Later that day…

"You ready for this?" Neville asked me. I nodded at him before walking to the opposite wall. I have been ready to do this. I took out my paint and slowly started writing.

~HP~

"Ginny look at this!" Demelza said the next day, grabbing my hand. There was a rather large crowd hovering in front of a wall. They were talking excitedly about some strange writing on the walls. As we neared the wall I could see bold letters clearly written.

_Neville's handwriting isn't too bad,_ I thought.

"There are two messages," A young boy wearing Hufflepuff colors stated happily.

"I hear the DA is this gang that Harry Potter himself started!" Another said to his friend. I couldn't help but smile at that. I wonder what Hermione must think knowing that she started it and nearly forced Harry to join. Just thinking of that made me want to lay in my bed, _no! stop it, You are about to start a rebellion there cannot be any of these thoughts_. Neville appeared nearby and smirked at me. Luna was next to him looking lost. Now time for part two I told myself. I put my hand into my pocket and held onto my DA coin.

The message "_DA Now Recruiting, you know where at midnigh_t" instantly sent to all the old DA members carrying a coin.

**A/N: So there it is. I promise next chapter will start with the DA's first meeting. SO much more to come. All ideas are welcome. **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters.

**A/N- Well here's my next chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

Chapter 5: DA's First Meeting.

Sitting in the room brought back so many memories. I remember how nervous Harry was, when he first started teaching us. He could barely speak without stuttering. The DA contains some of my best memories just because Harry taught it. Even then, when i was dating Michael i couldn't get him out of my head. All these thoughts swirled in my head. _Will my heart ever stop hurting every time I hear his name? Do I even want it to stop hurting? I just wish he were here, even if we weren't together. I wonder what he'd think about us trying to restart the DA. Would he approve? Wait who cares about that? I just miss him. His smile, oh I loved how he smiled that crooked but bright one, especially when we were together. I don't think he truly frowned when we were together, that is until Dumbledore's funeral. His eyes, those emerald orbs full of mystery-._

"Ginny look," Neville said interrupting my thoughts. I'm glad he did, why do I keep doing this to myself? Harry's fighting his war, now it's my turn to fight mine. The door of the room of requirement slowly opened. A person walked into the room, clutching a coin.

"Ah Michael I see you got our message." Luna said breaking the silence.

"Er- yeah," He answered placing his hand on the back of his neck.

"You can take a seat," I said ignoring his odd stare. Soon the door opened again and in walked four new people. All were wearing Gryffindor colors except one.

"I should have known you three would be behind this," Lavender said with a shake of her head.

"Seamus?" I asked as he walked in behind Lavender and Parvati.

"I hope you don't mind, but we figured Seamus should be a part of this even though he was never one of us," Lavender shrugged.

Finally after waiting about 20 minutes everyone we had expected to come was sitting before us. I nudged Neville, who had turned pale.

"Um- well- er it's nice to see all of you again," Neville Stammered. C_ome on Neville you can do this_, I urged.

"Why are we here?" An annoying voice questioned. Of course it was Zacharias Smith. Neville turned red.

"No one asked you to come." A voice called out to him. It sounded like it came from Terry Boot.

"The DA was created 2 years ago as you all know. With the Carrows running the place we need all the help we can get." Neville interrupted with some confidence, "The Carrows are really dangerous and it's only a matter of time before a full battle breaks out. I don't know about you but I plan to take part in it" Neville finished.

"Well what does that have to do with us? We are safe... for the meantime." Smith answered, causing me to snort.

"If you call us safe, than you are more of a git than I thought." I said annoyed, "You're safe if you have no opinion and until they decide that you aren't worth teaching." I finished.

"How would you know?" Smith argued back, "That's the problem with you Gryffindor's, you always jump to conclusions" Immediately Seamus, Lavender and Parvati jumped up, looking ready to kill. Luckily Padma, Michael and Anthony noticed and held them back.

"That's the problem with us. We need to group up and work together. Us Gryffindor's tend to have strong opinions and fight for what we believe in. Can you say the same for yourself?" Neville asked loudly, "Look if you don't want to be here then please leave, but not before signing this letter of confidentiality. We are a family or at least were once one. We brought you here because we figured you all know the DA and loved it the way we did." He said proudly. Smith sunk back into his chair, his face red from embarassment. "Thank you, now Ginny you continue." I smiled at his sudden confidence, but now felt mine depleting. _Come on i can do this!_

"The Carrows are trying to force us to cooperate. They are training their future death eaters and won't hesitate to hurt any one of us. Even if it means using the Cruciatus on someone during their detention for practice." I said, everyone tensed, "We need to fight back, or at least train to fight back. Harry isn't here to train us, our parents can't help us, we are on our own." I finished.

"Well where is Harry?" Ernie Macmillian asked.

"I don't know, but the Harry I know didn't abandon us. It is important not to believe everything the prophet says. Harry cares too much about all of us and would even give his life for us." That's for sure, I thought, "So any doubts you have with Harry need to get squashed when you enter this room. The Carrows will prey on any doubts we have and will use them against us." I said. "Well the choice is up to you. We are here to teach each other more defense spells and attack spells. Also we want to train with more healing spells because with those brutal detentions, we will need it."

"Wait" Zacharias said only to be glared at by almost everyone, "What makes you qualified to be our leaders?"

"That's a good question." I answered shocking him. "would anyone else like the responsibility" I asked as everyone stayed quiet._ I thought so._

"Didn't you three take part in the battle at the ministry against those death eaters?" Michael asked.

"Well yeah-" I answered only to be cut off.

"And Ginny is pretty good with her spells. She throws a mean reducto curse. Not to mention that amazing bat bogey hex she placed on Zacharias last year" Ernie said. I couldn't help but smile at that memory.

"Fine, but what about Lovegood and Longbottom?" He asked.

"Look they were with me at the ministry and from what I remember Luna is the only one who came out unhurt. Neville and Luna also fought on the Astronomy tower! They have proven themselves already." I defended.

"Wait," Luna said finally speaking, "We shouldn't have to argue about this. Whoever thinks we are unfit raise your hands." Only a few people raised their hands. "What about the rest of you? Would you like us to be your leaders?" A lot of hands went up, making us smile.

"Good, now that that's taken care of. Lets talk about recruitement."

**(A/N- sorry for the long scene, but I figured there would be some trouble seeing as how Neville is known for being bad with a wand, Luna is known for being weird, and Ginny Is known as the youngest Weasley.)**

~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~

"That went well." Luna said as she rolled up the DA list.

"As well as it could I guess." Neville shrugged. My head was wrapped around Harry right now. I wonder what he was doing right now.

"Ginny" Neville called out breaking me from my trance.

"Huh- oh sorry Neville. What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing, just thanks for defending us." He said with a small smile.

"No problem" i stated before walking away from him. I needed to gather my thoughts. Harry seemed to be on my mind all day.

~HP~HP~HP~HP~

The days went by since the first DA meeting. More postings on the walls were evident, but this time they said different messages that related to each house.

"I have a message for Miss Ginny Weasley. Headmaster Snape would like to see her in his office." A small boy said hesitantly. I was in transfiguration when he interrupted.

"Okay, Miss Weasley you are excused." Professor McGonagall said a bit annoyed. She gave me a look that clearly said "behave yourself". I couldn't help but smile at her, she always did have this grandmother type of aura.

Slowly we walked through the castle until we stopped in front of a statue of a Gargoyle.

"I have Miss Weasley here to see Headmaster Snape," The boy said clearly. Instantly the Gargoyle moved to the side showing off the staircase. "Well, go follow" the boy urged.

The office looked the same as it did during my first year. The only difference was it was much darker than I remember.

"Ah Miss Weasley, sit down." Snape snarled. I wanted to tell him I'd rather stand, but his facial expression worried me. I sat down and looked around the room. Next to his desk a large sword on the wall caught my attention. That's the same sword Harry saved me with in the chamber. Why is it on the wall? I remember Harry, Hermione and Ron talking about this very sword. What is they need it?

"Miss Weasley, are you paying attention?" Snape practically yelled.

"Uh yes" I replied

"You are a bad liar." He accused, "I have heard rumors of a gang of teenagers who plan to rebel against my order. Being a Gryffindor I am sure you have heard of this DA." He said with a smirk. How could he accuse me of being a bad liar? I got away with everything back home.

"Of course I have heard of it. But I am not sure what this has to do with me" I replied causing him to snarl.

"I have good reason to believe it is you who have started it again of course not by yourself."

"I don't know what you are talking about. " I replied instantly with a pretty good convincing voice.

"I could make the truth come out, but instead I will like to send you with a warning to your precious DA. If you are caught, you will regret it. Now leave!" He snarled. That was weird, he obviously knows I am one of the leaders, so why didn't he send me right to detention. Oh well, I can't stay focused on that, I need to focus on the sword. Harry may need it.

~HP~HP~HP~

"Neville, Luna I think I have my first plan of rebellion." I told them, "I'm going to break into Snape's office and I will steal the sword of Gryffindor."

**A/N- There you have it. What do you think? Too long? Did it drag on? The next chapter will be up in a few days, as you may guess it will be on the stealing of the sword and the detention. Any ideas for later chapters? Well thanks for reading and for the reviews. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: i dont own any of the characters, setting or anything really Harry Potter.**

**A/N- Sorry it took so long, i've had like 2 exams and a paper due during the week. WEll here it is i hope you like it. **

Chapter 6: First mission…failure

"The sword? What sword?" Neville asked

"Yes, the sword Harry used during my first year back in the chamber f secrets. I heard Harry, Hermione, and Ron talking about it during the summer. Dumbledore left it to Harry, but the ministry won't release it to him. I saw it hanging in Snape's office earlier."

"So you intend to steal it?" Luna asked,

"Wait what were you doing in Snape's office?" Neville asked right after.

"Long story" I replied, "But this is important, this sword could help Harry. I don't know about you, but I need to do this. This may be the only way I could help." I finished. For a moment it was silent and I waited for Neville to start talking me out of this.

"Well count us in" Neville responded with a small smile.

~HP~HP~HP~HP~

The hallway was dark, the lighting minimal. No movement was noticed as we waited patiently for our signal. Suddenly a really loud bang was heard throughout the castle. Instantly the gargoyle moved and out walked Professor Snape. He walked by angrily, mumbling things about a deep hatred for children.

Neville looked at me, waiting for the okay. We both nodded and quickly emerged from our hideout. The hall was still empty, actually deserted would be a better word for it.

"Er-Do you remember the password?" Neville asked. _I guess some things never change._

"Dumbledore" {**A/N- only password I could think of**} I said without hesitation. Immediately the Gargoyle moved.

"Perfect," we both said in unison.

"We ran up the stairs and into his office. I don't think Neville has been to Dumbledore's office before because he looked around dumbfounded. I went directly to where the sword was hung. It was just as I had remembered it, except for the bloodstains. _Hmm how do I get it down?_ I asked myself.

"Alohomora," I mumbled. Nothing happened. _Great we don't have time for this!_ I yelled in my head.

"Reducto" I mumbled at the glass holding the sword, instantly a loud crash sounded.

"Ginny? What the-" Neville said after he nearly had a heart attack, by the looks of it. I grabbed his hand and with the sword we ran down the stairs and out the office. The hallway was still deserted, so we ran towards the stairs leading towards Gryffindor Tower.

"I see you go it" Luna's dreamy voice stated. Neville jumped, while I just stood there. Not many things make me jump these days. "I guess the diversion worked"

"No time for this" I said holding the sword up, "We need to hide this before Snape finds us" I said frustrated.

"I think you may be a bit too late for that," A voice said from behind us. We all turned to see none other than professor Snape there, watching us with peculiar eyes. "What I'd like to know is how you three ended up with my sword, and what exactly you were planning to use it for," He said with a small smirk.

~HP~HP~HP~HP

We were all seated in individual chairs, while Professor Snape kept asking questions. The sword was on his desk, just teasing us.

"So again, what were you intending to do with this sword?" He asked, his tone was getting louder each time, "Perhaps" he started giving me an evil look, "You were trying to send it to Potter." He accused.

"I have no idea where Harry is." I said with a complete straight face, void of any emotion. "He broke up with me last year, its not like we keep contact" I tried my best to say without any anger.

"So then what good would the sword of Gryffindor do for you three? Especially you Miss Lovegood, you are indeed a Ravenclaw.

"My dad likes to collect famous artifacts, that would look very nice on my living room wall." Luna said with a dazed voice. It was all I could do to not laugh when I heard this. Snape looked ready to kill.

"I could throw you all to the Carrows! I'm sure you would love that, Miss Weasley." He said, staring at me waiting for any emotion. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

"Ah Severus, what have we here?" A voice said from behind us. We turned around only to see both Carrows staring at us with excited looks. "Could it be that Miss Weasley will be facing another detention with us? How lucky are we?

"I am sorry to say that no they will not be, Amycus." Snape replied with an even voice. Both Carrows gave him a questioning gaze.

"Well why not?" Alecto Carrow yelled

"Calm yourself Alecto" Amycus said. "Well why aren't we?"

"These three need to be punished. I found a better and more suitable punishment for them. Now I think that will be all." Snape said, shocking me. I was almost scared to know what kind of punishment could be in store for us. What could be worse then the Carrows? "You three, tomorrow at 10pm meet our gamekeeper for your detention. You will be going into the forbidden forest. 50 points from each of you for breaking into my office and 10 extra for lying to me. Now get out!" He yelled at us. Quickly we got up, not wanting to change his mind about our detentions. The Carrow's both had angry looks on their faces as they watched us leave.

~HP~

"We are so lucky" I said as soon as we were on the staircase.

"How do you reckon?" Neville asked. "we still have to go into the Forbidden Forest! I heard the animals in there have gotten worse than they were my first year."

"I know, but it is better than a detention with the Carrow's, trust me." I said, "Plus we get to be with Hagrid, what could be better?"

"Is it me or is this detention kind of 'soft'?" Luna asked, "It almost seems to me like he assigned it to us on purpose," Luna said in a spaced out voice.

"Hmm" I replied.

"Yeah right" We all replied at the same time. All I know is that Hagrid's detention isn't exactly something I was too worried about.

**A/N- So how was it? WEll next chap will be on their detention, hopefully i will have it up soon. Please Review. I would really like your feedback. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

Chapter 7: Pride

"Hagrid? Are you sure this is…safe?" Neville asked a bit hesitant as we neared the forest.

"Of course! As long as we don't go past the border for the centaurs, that is." Hagrid answered.

"What happens if we pass the border?" I asked curiously.

"Uh- well- just don't let it happen," Hagrid stated quickly, "Now there has been some explosions in the forest. I think a few of my blast-ended skrewts may have found their way into the forest. They have been wreaking havoc and er- well we've had some complaints. So our job is to find them and bring them back to the grounds where they belong." He said proudly. We on the other hand, weren't too proud.

"You want us to tame those things!" Neville said angrily, "there's nothing to tame! They just blow up every time you try!"

"Ah Neville, I assure you they are safe." Hagrid said with a smile, "Now come on! I don't want to keep you here all night."

Luna and I were paired up, to Neville's displeasure. I think it's a manly thing, wanting to protect the girls. Of course Hagrid felt that Neville should stay with him, so we got to have fang.

"It is very quiet." Luna pointed out. Was the forest supposed to be this quiet?

"Is this normal?" I asked

"Not quite, there may be wrackspurts around." Luna guessed. Leave it to Luna to make me laugh.

"Oh Luna- whoa what was that?" I gasped at the loud noise.

"We better keep going," Luna said grabbing my hand and pulling me. We both came to a complete stop as we noticed a creature on the floor, arrows were sticking out of it.

"What is that?" I asked as we approached it, slowly.

"I think you mean, what was it?" Luna corrected.

"I think we found one of those blast-ended skrewts." Luna said as she examined the dead creature. She lifted her wand in the air and shot some red sparks.

"Who are you?" A figure said from the distance, "What are you doing here? You are not welcome!" He shouted as he came towards us. We pulled our wands out and pointed them to him quickly. He stopped abruptly. "Witches?" His face flushed, "You are not welcome here!" He said angrily.

"We are sorry, we did not know." I said shakily, as he stared at us with a really angry look."

"We told Hagrid that any wizards or witches caught in our territory would suffer terribly, we do not want part in your war!" He yelled

"we aren't-" I started,

"Ginny, Luna! There you are, what- oh Bane!" Hagrid said. He stood in front of us, blocking us from Bane's view.

"Hagrid" Bane said in disgust, "We warned you about invading our territory"

"Sorry about that Bane, they are just kids." Hagrid argued. "They mean no harm."

"We told you to stay out of our forest." Bane yelled. This time a few centaurs came to his side.

"Bane what is going on?" A powerful voice yelled from the back. A tall centaur came from behind Bane, and stood in front of him.

"Ah Hagrid, of course" the centaur said shaking his head.

"Magorian, we were just leaving" Hagrid said, he looked less tense for some reason.

"What are a group of kids doing here? Hagrid you know the forest is extremely dangerous. We cannot have wizards here, regardless of age." Magorian stated, reasonably.

"No offense, but we did nothing wrong." I said, getting annoyed.

"You are mistaken. Creatures like us, we play no part In your war. We want peace, but refuse to join into this fight where we are not welcome." Magorian said, "You may leave, just know next time we will not be as lenient." He said turning around. Hagrid quickly ushered us away.

"Okay detention is over" Hagrid said quickly as he got us to his hut, "Ye best be getting to your common rooms." He added. Neville, Luna and I turned to walk.

"You three best be careful. These are dark times. Maybe it be best if you don't work so hard to get your name known, especially you Ginny" Hagrid warned.

"I was targeted, even without speaking. This is all we can do Hagrid, we'll try not to get caught next time" I said, as Hagrid shook his head.

"Be careful" He mumbled as we walked away.

~HP~HP~HP~HP~

The days had wore on and soon I found myself once again in Dark Arts.

"So class, today is the day we have all awaited. Everyone line up, we will now begin experimenting with Crucio" Professor Carrow said with what sounded like excitement. He took out a cage filled with rats. "Everyone grab a rat and we can begin."

"I am not doing this" I said angrily staring at my mouse. Next to me Demelza glared at Professor Carrow. To my right stood Luna who was playing with her mouse.

"Class on my mark you will all test your abilities. Okay you may all begin, Now!" Professor Carrow smirked.

I just stared at the poor mouse. I could never hurt such an innocent creature. I just don't have that kind of mentality. I looked around and noticed a good amount of students, just staring at their mice. Mostly the Slytherin's had started casting that horrible spell.

"What are you all staring at? I said begin!" Carrow yelled, "You won't cast the spell on the mouse by staring at it" Some students began to twitch a little but none could find it in their hearts to hurt the poor mice. Professor Carrow started to yell at the closest students to him. "If you do not use the curse right now, then expect detention this Friday with my lovely sister and I." He yelled. Some student, twitched a little more and moved their arms, but nothing happened. Demelza looked close to tears, I'm sure she remembers my detention. A good few mumbled the curse, which hit the mouse, but no pain occurred. I think it tickled the mouse actually. Most of the class who hadn't used the spell, nor wand were of course mostly Gryffindors, a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff students. About 8 people I would say. Luna, Demelza and I included.

"We will need to work on that." Carrow mumbled at them, "So the rest of you refuse huh. Well detention to all of you." He snarled, writing our names on the board with his wand. "You get to join all the other pathetic students who have detention, apparently even the older students don't know their place."

Did that mean that Neville, Michael, Seamus and the rest of the older DA are all sharing detention with us?

~HP~HP~HP~HP~

A week passed by. Our detention was very interesting. There were about 15 of us, mostly all of us were DA members, and sadly we were all used for target practice. Luckily no one was younger than 6th year. Neville, Luna, and I figured this would be the best time to inspire unity.

"Now that you have all signed the list we can begin" I said in front of a huge group of students. There were at least 30 students here all ready and excited to be a part of our DA family. "We are here to show the Carrow's that we won't give in to their demands!" I said as everyone cheered. "We can't let them bully us! We need to fight back! The DA is here to build up our attack and defense spells, train, and most importantly create a family in these dark times. We are not alone as long as we have each other. In here we make the population, our parents are back home. They can't help us. We must be a family; working together is important." I said to the lost faces. Everyone looked so helpless. The detention we all shared together that Friday really scared many students, "I know I shared a detention with a good amount of you this past Friday. I am not saying that being in the DA means you should act careless and get detentions. If any of you don't want to do anything too crazy and just want to focus on learning spells, then that is perfectly fine. At least you are here and trying to make a difference." I said, nodding to Neville.

"Our pride is at stake along with our dignity, we can't let the Carrows take that away from us! We are strong, so let's prove to the Carrows that we are a force not to be reckoned with!" He yelled, as everyone stood up and clapped while yelling. Neville looked proud and Luna was smiling wide.

"So where do we start?" One of the new members asked hesitantly.

"We will start with a review." I said happily, "Everyone pair up. "Have any of you heard of the spell expelliarmus?" I asked.

**Authors Note: Hey sorry for taking so long. I had my midterms and a small case of writers block. I hope you like it. Well again like i always say...please review. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything Harry Potter.**

Chapter 8: The worst feeling.

As the weeks flew into October, the DA grew stronger. Rumors have been going on that a new type of detention was being instated. One of the DA's younger students came up to Neville, Luna, and I after a meeting to tell us what he heard the Carrow's discussing. It worried us a bit because everyone was starting to get used to detentions. I mean there's no way to get used to the cruciatus torture, but we all knew what to expect and having a family like the DA to comfort you after really did help. Also Madame Pomfrey was getting used to treating us. Most of the detentions were from our refusal to practice the curse during class, meaning that Neville and Luna seemed to be with me in most of my detentions. The Carrow's had actually started handing detentions to every student who didn't practice it. Unfortunately that meant all of the 6-7th year DA members were constantly being tortured.

"Neville, you look like crap," I said as we met at the stairs in the common area. Neville looked like he hadn't slept since September. His hair, which was usually well kept was growing, and seemed to be getting untamable. He had large dark bags under his eyes, and I think he lost weight. It reminded me of Harry's with his naturally untamable hair and tired- looking state. Its like for a moment Harry was back here with me, except of course he wasn't. I just wish he was here, I'm sure if he was he would be doing exactly what we are.

"Well you don't look too good either." He answered back as we walked towards the portrait hole. He was right my nightmares kept getting worse. It was hard enough to get any sleep, with all the detentions, DA, and studying. There was no way to get rid of these horrible bags under my eyes.

"Okay so we both look a fright, I guess these are the consequences for being leaders eh," I joked as we walked down the stairs. Luna was waiting for us, she too had slight bags under her eyes but other than that she looked…well kept. "Wow Luna you look, great" I said without thinking.

"Yes, thank you. What happened to you two? You look like you fought with a Crumple-Horned Snorkack and lost." She said with a dreamy voice, "Did you really see one? My dad has been trying to spot one for years." Neville and I just looked at each other and smiled. I swear a Hogwarts without Luna, is a place not worth living.  
We all walked into the Great Hall, and were shocked. Everyone was buzzing around as if they had some strong tea. It was a lot like when some new gossip about Harry was going around. Wait- could it be? I asked myself before rushing to the Gryffindor table where Demelza already sat. She was holding a Daily Prophet, while talking excitedly with Lavender.

"Hey Demelza, what's going on?" I asked.

"Ginny there you are, oh my gosh have you heard yet?" She asked excitedly, "I'm guessing you haven't." she replied happily, "Well look for yourself" she said tossing the newspaper at me.

"Demelza you know I don't trust this rubbish" I said annoyed.

"Just read it" she beckoned. I could feel both Neville and Luna hovering next to me. I reluctantly looked at it and gasped. The title read: **Ministry break in!** _Potter suspected behind it._

As I read on, my heart beat louder. Harry was okay! I mean once I finish yelling at him for doing something so careless, he could have gotten caught! Then again I can't judge him, look what I'm doing here in Hogwarts. I still can't believe they broke in and made it out alive.

"I can't believe this." I mumbled.

"Isn't it great!" Neville exclaimed, "Only Harry, Hermione, and Ron could pull something like this off!" I felt like I was floating. My heart kept screaming, Harry is okay!

"DA meeting, this week" I mumbled happily. This is the best time to host a meeting, while morale was up.

"Attention!" A voice roared, "As all of you have heard the ministry was indeed broken into yesterday. Many muggleborns escaped along with our very own undesirable number 1, Mr. Harry Potter. His accomplice Ms. Hermione Granger was seen along with him. I must warn that anyone whom is found to have any form of communication or knowledge on these two, will be punished for withholding information." Snape said staring at me, "Now as many of you may know, we have a rebel group of students called the DA residing at our school. Because of this rebellious group it has been decided that all groups are disbanded. All student groups must gain approval from me if they want to be continued. If any groups of more than 3 people are seen together it will be an automatic detention." Snape finished before walking away angrily. Neville and I shared a worried look, while Luna acted as if she hadn't heard anything. This is bad.

~HP~HP~HP~HP~

"What's the point of the rule? We were already an illegal group. This won't change much" Seamus said.

"The stakes are much higher now" Zacharias argued.

"Well no one is asking you to stay." Seamus retorted.

"Guys! Fighting won't solve anything." I interrupted, "But both of you are right. We were already an underground club, but now the stakes are higher. If we get caught, then it means more detentions." I said gravely to the DA.

"That is if we get caught" Neville said, as he walked into the room, "This room specifies to our needs. Maybe we can find ways to keep the Carrows out for good. We won't get caught unless someone tells or unless we want to!" He said excitedly, "Earlier today I did an experiment with the room. I tested it to see if the room could possible move. I mean it can expand at will, so im sure it can move around. Well it worked! Instead of opening up on the 7th floor, it left me on the 3rd floor!" Neville exclaimed.

"That's brilliant Neville!" Hannah Abbott praised, causing Neville to blush.

"So anyone who feels this is not a safe choice, we won't look at you differently for leaving." I said with a gentle voice. I waited for anyone to move, but everyone seemed to stay in his or her spots. "Okay so we need a new plan. I don't think the paint on the walls and refusing to use the cruciatus is enough.

"We need to show that we aren't just a gang of unhappy students!" Michael agreed.

"Well I guess that will be our next task, think of ways to rebel." I stated. I turned to let Neville speak, when I felt someone staring at me. It was Michael, he had this odd look on his face…bugger I know that look.

~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~

"Ahh our favorite group of detention students are here to play again." Amycus Carrow smirked, "Couldn't keep away, could you?" He laughed. All of us stood there, our faces void of any emotion except for Luna who had a dreamy look on hers. We were slowly learning that it isnt as fun for the Carrows, if the students show no emotion. Across from us stood the usual group of Slytherin students who were being forced to attack us.

"Before detention begins, I would like for Ginny Weasley follow me." Alecto beckoned. I followed hesitantly into a dark room. As soon as I was in the room Alecto turned around and grinned. "I may not have the proof I need, but I know you are part of that group, possibly the leader. Our lord is not too happy about the ministry break in and when he's not happy, we are not happy. Your boyfriend is the cause of this, and since he is not here then we must make do with what we have. Crucio!" She yelled. The pain I experienced was nothing like the regular detentions. This one was definitely stronger. After what felt like years, she released the curse. I had somehow found myself on the floor, small tears flowing down my cheeks. Suddenly my body was levitating towards the wall, and then dropped. My body was too numb to even protest. Then a tight pressure on my wrists was felt, and that's when I noticed the chains. A small liquid was rolling down my lips, it had a metallic taste. Somehow during the curse I had bitten my lip to a point where it was bleeding. My head hurt a considerable amount and I think that I may have scraped myself a little when I fell. I was in so much pain. This is all for you Harry. This war is ours and we are willing to fight for it, for you. Don't fail, please don't fail.

**Author's note: so there it is! Thanks everyone who has reviewed lol. The next chapter will be around december, so if you know all that happens in December then you know what the next chapter will be about. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: i do not own the Harry Potter characters, books, etc. Just some of the ideas. **

**Author's note: Its a bit long. I'm sorry it took so long. I tried to incorporate a lot of the book idea, i hope i did good. Well enjoy, don't be afraid to let me know what you think. Thanks :)**

Chapter 9: December

"Ginny," A tiny voice whispered, "Please Ginny wake up." The same voice said with urgency. I wanted to say go away, but I felt too weak. I think it came out as more of a mumble, "Did you hear that?" the voice asked.

"We can't move her yet, until we find out if she's hurt." Another voice commented. I wanted to help them, but my head was throbbing and my body felt like water, "Ginny we don't have much time. We need to get you help." The second voice said in a gentle voice. She was right, I need to get up. Where's all that willpower I always prided myself on having. Slowly I tried to open my eyes and I must say it was not an easy task. It's like they had a mind of their own.

"That's right Ginny, open them slowly." The second voice encouraged. Finally after what felt like forever my eyes opened. At first everything was a blur, until finally slowly my vision cleared.

"Neville? Luna?" I mumbled as I took in their worried looks.

"Thank Merlin!" Neville cried, "Okay how do we get her out of these chains?" Luna just stared at the chains on my wrists for a few seconds before grabbing her wand from its spot behind her ear.

"Relashio" she mumbled. Instantly the pressure on my wrists was relieved.

"Thanks Luna." I said as I touched the marks on my wrists.

"Alright we don't have much time." Neville pointed out, "Can you move?"

"Barely, it hurts" I grunted as I tried to move. I was extremely sore. They looked at each other and in an instant both were on either side of me.

"Okay this may hurt a little, just bear with us okay," Neville stated. All I could do was nod. Both slowly pulled me up by holding onto my arms. It hurt, but it was bearable. With my arms around their necks, they pulled me out of the dark room.

"There you are! They aren't here yet, but I heard they are almost done fixing the portable swamp." Michael Corner said. He stopped completely when he took a good look at me. "What the-"

"Michael this isn't the time! Where's Lavender?" Neville asked.

"She's over by the stairs-"

"Okay come on then, we need to get out of here" Neville said pushing passed Michael. Neville and Luna pulled me towards the stairs. It felt like years had passed until we finally got to the hospital wing.

"Oh my, the girls weren't kidding." Madame Pomfrey said, "Put her on the bed." She ordered, "Girls come here. I need you to get me a sleeping draught, some cruciatus aftereffects potion, and pain relieving potion." Parvati and Padma nodded before running to go get the potions, "Alright let's heal some of these scratches now."

"will she be okay?" Michael asked

"Yes, alright Mr. Corner you may return to your dormitory before you are found."

"I'll go with him," Luna said, "I'll be back in the morning" she added as she followed Michael out the room.

~HP~HP~HP~HP~

"Morning Miss Weasley" Madame Pomfrey said as I dressed, "Here take this" she handed me a potion. "It's just a pepper up potion," I was still a bit sore, but felt better than yesterday.

"Thanks Madame Pomfrey, I don't know what I'd do without you." I said hugging her softly.

"You take care, there's not much more I can do for you and I have a feeling I won't be around to help you soon."

"What do-"

"Miss Weasley, the Carrows won't keep torturing you only to have me heal you right after. You need to start teaching the students how to heal. The Patil's are good for beginners, so I would suggest studying with them." She advised. I nodded before leaving, trying to take in everything she was saying.

"Ginny! I was just coming to get you!" Neville said out of breath breaking me out of my thoughts, "How are you feeling? Do you need my help?"

"Neville! I'm fine, thanks to the help of all of you. It was extremely crazy of you and if the Carrow's find out then you all will be in so much trouble, but thanks." I smiled. It felt nice to have friends who would risk harsh punishment just to rescue me, out of all people.

"It was nothing, I mean we couldn't leave you there" he blushed, "Actually I wanted to talk to you about something." He said as we walked, "Umm its just, the Carrow's seem to pick on you a lot because you and –er Harry dated. I was just wondering, if you could well- if you would lay low for a little while." He stuttered.

"Wait…you want me to quit the DA?"

"NO!" He practically yelled, "I just think you should try not to get yourself known enough to land into detention," He advised.

"Neville, I can't I promise that. The Carrow's pick on me for a reason. They were just mad about the ministry break in." I said. Neville looked really upset, "Look all I can promise is that I won't do anything crazy enough like make outbursts. How does that sound?" I asked. His face brightened up.

"Perfect" Neville said with a small smile.

"So is the meeting still going on" I asked with a wide smile.

"You sure you are up for it? I mean you could always rest" Neville asked warily

"I'll sleep when I'm old" I replied as we changed course and headed towards the room of requirement.

"Hey guys" I said to the group of students who were currently training.

"Ginny, you're okay!" Demelza cried as she hugged me fiercely. The DA had been practicing their training when Neville and I walked in, "We were all so worried when you never showed up at the tower with everyone else." Demelza practically sobbed.

"It's okay, I am fine." I smiled.

"Really? You look tired. Why is your lip swollen?" She asked angrily. I walked to the front of the room without answering her.

"Everyone, I understand that some of you may have been worried. I just want to thank you all for caring." I said heartfelt, "The Carrow's instilled their newest punishment on me. Thanks to the help of most of our older DA I was freed. This is no joke, we are at war. We proved that acting as a team and family is important. So now is our time. I think we have some new tasks for the DA, but only for those 16 and older. The rest of you will start taking healing classes with us and of course keep up with your training." I said.

"Why can't we help?" A younger student asked.

"It is too dangerous. We are able to stand through these curses and I don't want you to go through what we have." I finished.

~HP~HP~HP~HP~

As December came, so did the snowfall. The grounds of Hogwarts were completely under a blanket of beautiful white snow. I couldn't help but revel in the pureness of the snow. It could make me forget about the world and only think of all the fun snowball fights that my brothers and I had. It was sad to barely see any groups of friends playing. Most of the people outside were in groups of 3 or less, for fear of being accused of being a part of a group. The sad part is Christmas break was approaching and no one was in the Christmas spirit.

Within the past weeks the DA had been getting stronger. The Carrow's had tried to find a way to yell at me for somehow escaping, but in the end just gave in to goading me 24/7. The DA was planning its first rescue mission; detention. I of course talked my way into being a part of it. The Carrow's had stopped teaching crucio for now and started on different kinds of dark magic. From what Neville's class told me, they have started the same kind of lessons, but more advanced. Neville told me about the fiendfyre's that Professor Carrow seemed so intent on teaching, it all just sounds surreal.

"Ginny look," One of the younger boys from the DA called out from afar. A few students were gathered around something, it looked like a magazine. Oh please, don't tell me it is rumors about Harry. Instead to my astonishment they were holding a Quibbler. On the front cover was a friendly picture of Harry, compared to the serious one of him on his undesirable number 1 poster.

**Support Harry Potter, the Wizarding Worlds savior**, was written below the cover.

"Could I see this?" I asked hesitantly, my eyes staring at his emerald through the picture.

"Sure, you could keep it actually, Luna has tons" He stated handing me the copy. It was in great condition. I put it in my rucksack and walked away, excited about my new poster. Together we all walked back inside for dinner. Its like my Christmas spirit was slowly returning, of course on to be shortlived.

"It has come to our attention that a magazine called the Quibbler has been posting ridiculous statements about helping Harry Potter and overall has been encouraging rebellious behavior. It is banned, if anyone is caught with a Quibbler, then it is an immediate detention." Snape said to the great hall before sitting down. Immediately whispers circulated and all eyes were on Luna, including the Carrows.

~HP~HP~HP~HP~

Well of course, Neville and I had detention. We were spotted near the DA paintings on the wall and were accused of painting them.

"Well look its our favorite students back for detention." Alecto snarled, "Well you are going to love this, we have a new form of detention. Apparently our old ones weren't working and since none of you are efficient in using crucio, we figured what better way to learn than through detention."

"The only way you get to leave this room is if you use crucio on your partner. Since only two of you are of 6 or 7th level then only you two must perform the curse. So let's see…ah yes Miss Weasley you may perform the curse upon Mr. Longbottom" Alecto laughed.

"What? I am not performing the curse on Neville" I yelled angrily.

"Watch your tone young lady. You will do what you are told." Amycus yelled.

"Ginny" Neville said shaking his head.

"I won't do it. You're my friend" I said more to him.

"Just do it" he said warily, closing his eyes.

"NO!" I yelled, "There is no way you are making me do this" I protested

"Oh we have our ways. Amycus I think its about time we show these Gryffindors who runs this school"

_Suddenly everything felt…brilliant. All my troubles and stresses were gone. _

"_Just do it. Use Crucio come on" a voice told me. I wanted to please this voice. I should just use crucio. Everything will be easier if I do. Wait no! I can't, its against everything I stand for. _

"_No use fighting, you know you can do it. It will all be over if you do." But I don't want to use crucio. Its such a painful curse._

"_It wont be so bad Ginny, just do it" I will- no I cant! I argued. _

"_I said do it now!" The voice roared, killing all the will I could muster to disobey it._

"Crucio!" I yelled. The curse hit Neville right in the chest making him fall. It was over within seconds, but still the pain was there. His face twisted in the worst kind of pain, betrayal. Part of me wanted to cry, how could I be so weak?

"ahh good. Maybe this will teach you to obey orders when they are given." Amycus sneered, "You may go" Neville was already getting up, so I went to help him.

"I'm fine," He snapped, catching me off guard. Neville never snapped at any of the DA members, especially me.

"Neville-" I whispered

"Ginny, I'm sorry-" Neville cut me off.

"No, Neville I'm sorry, I couldn't-" I could barely say anything, all my emotions were ready to explode. Instead I ran, unable to look at him any longer. How could I hurt my friend like that?

~HP~HP~HP~HP~

Days passed and I had barely spoken to Neville or Luna. The next DA meeting would be today and I wished for the first time that I were not one of the leaders. What could I say to them? I failed, I used the curse and to make it worse, I used it on Neville. The betrayal that showed on his face was the worst look anyone has ever given me. I sat in my spot, enjoying the peaceful feeling the snow brought. My tree was all branches, void of any leaves and the lake frozen, but it still brought forth the same warmth I longed for. I could sit here under this very tree for hours. I still can't get the look on Neville's face out of my head.

"So this is where you always are" a voice said from behind me, breaking my train of thought.

"Neville-" I started only to be cut off.

"No Ginny, you need to listen." Neville said blocking my path, "You can't keep running from me."

"I can try" I mumbled.

"Look what happened during detention" he said a bit out of breath, "I don't blame you for it." He said, astonishing me. Here I thought he was going to yell at me and tell me that I'm not worthy of being a leader of the DA.

"Neville, I hurt you. That's inexcusable. I used an unforgiveable curse that causes more pain on you then ever. Having your enemies use it on you is one thing, but your so-called friend. I am so sorry I caused you that kind of pain," I said with small tears falling down my cheeks.

"Ginny, it wasn't your fault and I'm sorry for snapping at you. It actually wasn't that bad, you throw a pretty weak crucio." He joked.

"How can you stand there and laugh about this? I was so weak, I can't imagine what everyone must think."

"You weren't weak. Ginny you fought an imperious curse for so long and you came so close to defying them. The only person I ever saw do that was Harry. You are strong, so never doubt that!" Neville said softly as tears continued to flow down my cheeks, "Trust me Ginny, we're practically family. Let me, well us help you. You need to trust in us, all of us." Neville said pulling me into a hug, as I cried. I cried for the pain I caused him, the torture that all of us had to endure, and most of all for Harry. All the emotions I held in came out. By the time I was done, Neville's jacket was completely soaked, but I felt better.

"You feel better?" He asked.

"Surprisingly, I do" I smiled. My heart felt lighter and my head was not hurting as much.

"Good because we have a meeting soon." Neville pointed out. '

"Neville, I don't think I'm ready"

"Nonsense." He said pulling me, "Plus we need you, no matter what you think" He laughed, guiding me inside to the staircase.

We walked into the room of Requirement to see Luna, standing in the front of the group explaining something. Uh oh.

"Oh Ginny, Neville you're here. That's good" Luna said as she noticed us walk in. Everyone turned around to stare at us, with looks of relief.

"Its all yours," Neville said pushing me towards the front of the room.

I don't think I've ever felt this nervous in front of the DA before.

"Hey" was all I could think to say. Suddenly everyone was clapping and cheering me on. It brought tears to my eyes, Neville was right I should trust the DA.

"Ginny, it's okay, but is it true you almost fought off the imperious curse?" A younger member named William asked.

"Yes, but-"

"Oh my! That's amazing!" He replied anxiously.

"Thanks-"

"To Ginny, Luna and Neville, our fearless leaders" Someone in the crowd shouted.

"No" I yelled over everyone, "To the DA, a family away from home" I said with small tears.

"here, here!" People shouted. For once I didn't feel alone.

The door opened only to reveal Terry Boot, holding onto someone. The guy looked pretty beaten up.

"Terry what's going on?" I asked

"Michael Corner, i- I just found him. He was limping towards the stairs. I didn't know what else to do" Terry stuttered.

"Terry, its okay you've done nothing wrong. Parvati, Padma help me out here" I shouted as we rushed over to look at him. His face looked like a really angry person, or a group had beaten him. I needed some cloth and a pain-relieving potion immediately. Suddenly those very items appeared right before me, along with a book on healing. Merlin, I loved this room. Slowly we got to work on him, healing his cuts and wiping the blood.

"Ginny" he whispered, surprising all of us, "I- I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone there on my own."

"Shh its okay, im sure whatever it is, it will be fine." I comforted.

"No, I had to help him, he was my friend. They locked him up in that horrid room. He was only a second year. I had to help him! He was terrified. I got him out of there, but they caught me." He said with a low voice.

"Wait- the Carrows did this?" I asked

"Yes" Michael said. Neville and I caught each other's eye, both saying the same thing. Maybe rescuing the detention students was not the best idea. Most of the DA looked shaken up.

~HP~HP~HP~HP~

It had been a week since the Michael incident and although we did reprimand it for doing it on his own, it did set a good warning. Now it was the time of the year we were all excited for, Christmas Break! All the girls were packing, all excited to go home and see their family. I had to admit, leaving this place sounded amazing, even if it were only for 2 weeks.

"Come on Ginny, we have to catch the train!" Demelza yelled excitedly. We walked down the stairs to the common area only to see Neville waiting for us.

"Hey ladies, you ready?" he asked, he too was wearing a large grin on his face.

"Yes, excited to see your grandma?" I asked

"More excited to be out of here" He replied

"I couldn't agree more" I replied with a smile.

We took the carriages and walked to the train.

"Where's Luna?" I asked. I thought for sure she would be here already.

"I dunno" Neville replied with a worried look. It wasn't a big secret that the Carrow's have been looking at her oddly lately.

"I'm going to put my trunk away and then look for her,"

"Alright I'll help" he replied following me.

Each compartment contained students, but none with Luna.

"Any luck?" I asked as Neville and I met up.

"No, unless ending up in a compartment full of excited Slytherins is luck."

"I'm talking about Luna!"

"Oh right- no I didn't see her anywhere"

we walked back to our compartment in confusion. Did she miss the train?

"Ginny" Neville said, "Look" he was pointing to a note in the compartment. It was on top of a Quibbler.

_**This is what happens when one defies our lord. Don't worry she will be fine for now. You can be next if you keep defying us. Just wait and see.**_

_**Carrows,**_

_**Authors note: So next chapter will be Christmas break.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter...you know the rest.**

Chapter 10: Christmas with the twins.

I lay on my bed staring at the walls, I really needed to redecorate. I can't believe Harry saw my room when it looked like this, so embarrassing. The smell of my mum's home cooked meal radiated throughout the whole house, making my stomach rumble. Sadly it didn't give me the home feeling that it used to. The burrow felt so foreign, now more than ever. I didn't feel any kind of closeness, which I usually felt.

"Ginny, dinner!" Mum called. Slowly I forced myself to get off my bed. The loss of Luna was still plaguing my thoughts. How could they just take her like that? As i entered the kitchen mum looked at me as if for the first time, "Ginny have you been eating? You look so skinny and my look at those bags under your eyes. After dinner you are to go straight to bed." She ordered. I honestly had no objections.

"Yes mum" I answered as I took my seat.

"Fred and George should be stopping by to eat, also Charlie might be coming by too."

"What about Bill and Fleur?" I asked

"Oh they have been enjoying their time as newlyweds that they will probably stay at their cottage today." Mum said warily. Without everyone here it must be pretty quiet. All I could think about was what Harry was doing? Was he eating properly? Oh gosh I sound like my mum. Suddenly my thoughts drifted to Luna. I really hope they aren't hurting her. I don't even know how anyone could hurt her, she's too peaceful.

"Gin-Gin!" The voices of Fred and George echoed the kitchen.

"To think it has been so long" Fred started

"since we last attended Hogwarts" George cut in

"That we forgot it is the start of break," Fred finished

"I swear you two practice that" I mumbled.

"What was that Gin?" Fred asked

"Oh nothing" I said.

"Wow Ginny, when did the night bus hit you?" George asked as he took a seat next to Fred.

"Oh i forgot how lovely you can be." I replied pushing around my food. I could feel eyes on me and noticed Fred staring at me with an odd look.

Dinner came and left, Charlie had arrived late just as I was finishing, and I honestly was not in the mood to sit and talk as if I was fine. I wanted to pretend that I was fine, but with the recent kidnapping of Luna on my mind, it was almost impossible. A million questions zoomed around my head. Did they hurt her? Was she even aware she was being kidnapped?

~HP~HP~HP~HP~

I sat with my back against a tree, enjoying the cold air and the snow beneath me. I had been at the burrow for a few days and it still felt foreign.

"Hey Ginny" My brother Charlie called out.

"Oh Morning Charlie" I said idly, staring at the snow. If I were an artist this would be the perfect landscape to draw.

"Why are you out here so early? Don't you ever sleep?" he asked. What did he want me to say? Being awake was less of a nightmare then dreaming. Harry haunted my dreams along with Hermione, Ron and Luna. So many of my loved ones are out there and i wasn't sure i would ever see them again, i couldn't even say goodbye.

"I like the air" I answered without any emotion.

"Ginny what's going on with you? You seem different" he asked with concern. I couldn't help but sigh. I know I was usually the "alive" one in the house, but honestly that part of me seemed too closed up. This is war and people grow up and I must say war does not discriminate against age.

"Nothing Charlie, absolutely nothing." I answered.

"Ginny that is complete bul-ah" Charlie said as he was hit upside the head with a gigantic snowball.

"Why so serious Charlie?" Fred laughed as he winked at me. I could hug Fred right there, but of course I noticed George aiming a snowball at me.

"George if you even-" Sadly I never got to finish that sentence because a well aimed snowball hit me right in the face, "That's it" I mumbled before grabbing the easiest accessible snow and throwing it. Lucky for my chaser skills I was able to hit George in the chest.

"Snowball fight!" Fred yelled before running to build a fort. Somehow Charlie and I ended up against Fred and George. For the first time in months I felt carefree. The old Ginny Weasley, the one that was all laughs and cheerful came out even if only for those few minutes. I hadn't laughed that much for the longest time. It felt like If I laughed any harder that I'd faint. Afterward we all went inside to change. I had a certain craving for hot chocolate, so I went into the kitchen to make mum's special hot chocolate. Mum taught me it years ago. Just as it was finishing Fred walked in sniffing the air loudly.

"Now this is more like it" Fred said with a smile. I couldn't help but laugh and hug him right there. Somehow he knew me so well, he knew exactly what I needed. I knew it would be short lived, but I felt much better.

"Thank you" I whispered.

"No problem Gin," he replied, "Just remember I'm always here." He finished stealing the cup of cocoa from my hands.

"Hey! Get your own,"

"Why would I do that? When this one is perfect?" He laughed before taking a sip and running away.

~HP~HP~HP~HP

"Happy Christmas!" Fred and George yelled throughout the house. I guess since Ron wasn't here to wake everyone they took it upon themselves to fill in the role, "Come on wake up!" They yelled. They must have a sonorous charm on them.

"What the- Fred, George! You are so dead!" Charlie's yell could be heard throughout the whole burrow. What a way to wake up, I laughed. My heart was feeling lighter than before, but sadly I still wasn't sleeping. I got up before they could try and wake me up the way they did with Charlie.

"Happy Christmas mum," I said with a small smile. Hey it was an improvement, I could at least pull of a small smile, instead of a twitch. Too bad I had to go back to Hogwarts in a few days. I'm sure living with Fred and George would somehow find a way to bring my old self back out, but im not sure thats a good idea.

"Happy Christmas Ginny" mum said with a smile. I could tell she was probably thinking about all her children that won't be here today. Last year it was only Percy, but this year five of her children won't be here, "Ah, Ginny have you been sleeping at all?" mum sighed.

"I can't, I try, but it's too-" I cut my own self off. I just couldn't get the words out. Crying was never my thing, living with 6 older brothers does that to you. I couldn't let myself be weak. I am a co-leader of a rebellion, I can't show sign of weakness.

"Happy Christmas!" Fred and George walked in right before a soaking wet Charlie. Again perfect timing.

"Sit down boys Breakfast first then presents!" Mum ordered.

"Yes mum" the boys saluted. How can they be so cheerful? Then again I used to be just like them.

"Morning family, Happy Christmas!" Dad said cheerfully as he walked in. He kissed mum's cheek and took a seat. Mum smiled brightly at him and some of her stress seemed to leave. I wonder if I will have that one-day? Hopefully when this war is over I could.

"Okay we're done!" Fred and George yelled just as they finished eating in record-breaking time. Lets go they yelled. Fred pulled onto me, while George pulled onto Charlie.

~HP~HP~HP~HP~

I lay once again in my bed enjoying the comfort it brought. Tomorrow I would be leaving back to Hogwarts and after all the stress relief the burrow brought me, I didn't want to go back. My heart kept telling me that the right thing to do was leave. What exactly has the right thing ever done for me? I mean Harry left me because it was the right thing to do. I started this rebellion because it was the right thing to do, I went through all those detentions because it was the right thing to do. When do I get a break? Then again this was probably the break I needed. I did feel refreshed and a lot of the weight of the school wasn't on my back as much. Mum's breakdown today was horrible though.

"_Ginny are you sure you want to go back?" Mum asked with a hopeful glint in her eyes. _

"_Mum, I love being home, but I honestly can't. Its required that I go back. I can't put you into that risk." I couldn't exactly say the DA needs me, now that Luna is gone. _

"_Oh hush, we could go into hiding, it will be fine." Mum argued_

"_No it wont put you through that!" I yelled, "Mum this is better for all of us."_

"_But look what its done to you!" She cried, "You barely sleep, you have bags that look 3 months old under your eyes, your nightmares are getting worse." Mum argued, "you're my only daughter, and I feel like I don't know you anymore. You are so distant, not yourself anymore." She exclaimed.  
"Mum, this is war, no one is the same anymore," I replied hugging her. _

"_Oh Ginny, you've grown so much, just stay safe" mum cried. Part of me wanted to cry, but I couldn't let the tears flow._

I hadn't realized the effect I had on my family. Even the twins were trying their hardest to make me smile. Fred even pulled me to the side on Christmas.

"_Gin, I know that you have been going through tons at school." Fred said, "Don't give me that look I don't know exactly what you been doing, but I heard about the DA restarting and have a feeling I know who the leader is." He said staring at me. I stared back, I was proud of this and needed to let him know that, "Relax I'm not mum. I just thought you could use these" he said taking out a rucksack. It looked tiny, but when I looked inside, there were tons of different Weasley products._

_I gasped, "Don't you need these?" I asked as I examined all the useful products._

"_No, I could easily make more, I figured my little sister could use them," He laughed. I smiled and hugged him tight._

"_Thanks," I whispered._

"_I'm proud of you Gin-Gin" He said, "Just don't do anything too crazy." He warned._

I still can't believe Fred could be serious. I guess I was right, war did change all of us. From under my pillow I pulled out the almost worn out picture of Harry from the Quibbler. This picture must have been taken when he was younger because his eyes still had that sparkle in them. It was definitely from his 6th year. His emerald eyes sparkled as I took them in. Staring at his eyes always gave me peace, which was the only way to get me to sleep. Harry be safe, please was my last thought before I felt sleep approaching.

**Author's note: Well there's that chapter. I enjoyed writing it, i think Ginny deserved some fun, don't you? Well the next chapter will be the start of a much harder year. do you think the DA will be able to handle it? Read to find out. Thanks for the reviews, they really helped!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything that's Harry Potter. This is just for fun!**

Chapter 11: when the goings get tough...

"Have a safe trip," Mum said hugging me again.

"Remember try to stay hidden, the less they hear or see of you the better you will be," Dad reminded. If only he knew about the DA. He would probably have a heart attack.

"Gin-Gin, wait up" Fred and George called out as I was getting ready to board.

"We just want to give you something" Fred said. It looked like an old radio, "We fixed it so it only goes to one station." George stated,

"Just to bring morale up" Fred said.

"Thanks guys" I said giving them a confused look before getting on the train.

~HP~HP~HP~HP~

"We have established some new rules, so I would like to repeat them so that you may remember not to break them." Snape addressed the whole school. It seemed that more students stayed behind, smart kids. Neville was sitting next to me, he was practically glaring daggers at Snape. I swear Neville and Harry are so similar, "Well first rule as you all may remember is no groups of more than 3 people may be seen together. Second rule is The Quibbler is banned, and lastly our newest rule is that after a detention, Madame Pomfrey is no longer allowed to heal wounds." He said as students automatically started talking at once, "Detention is supposed to teach lessons and having our healer fix students up right after teaches nothing. We will not tolerate anymore of this nonsense. One of your precious students was "shown" that we will not tolerate any more foolishness. Its about time you all learn that you are fighting a losing battle." He ended before walking out the Great Hall. I swear he stared at me when he said that.

Neville's hands were in a fist about ready to pounce on anyone who said anything.

"Calm down" I warned.

"Ginny he's talking about Luna"

"I know, but we can't let him get to us. I don't know about you but detention upon arrival isn't exactly my idea of a welcome back" I replied warily. This was definitely not starting out too well.

~HP~HP~HP~HP~

"So its true then? Luna is gone?" Seamus asked

"Yes she is" Michael answered warily, "I didn't see her at the table"

"Did they take her because of the DA?" Zacharias asked.

"No idiot, they took her because of her father." Lavender answered clearly annoyed.

"Guys, this should be a sign to never walk alone. Everyone needs to buddy up specifically with someone their year or from their house. It doesn't need to be with a specific person." Neville said, "Luna was taken because of her father, remember the reason we are here in Hogwarts is to maintain control over our parents and of course to build an army with students. Luna was a victim and we will not let her down."

"So what do we do? Detentions are going to be so difficult." Hannah asked. Neville seemed to freeze up.

"That's where I come in. I have been studying healing techniques all summer. I think we should continue training with healing spells. I'm sure I could get Madame Pomfrey to provide us with some potions and recipes. Don't worry, everything will be fine. Try not to get caught" I shrugged.

"So that's it? You just tell us to not get caught?"

"Zacharias, no one is asking you to join our tasks and as I recall I haven't seen you help during any." I replied annoyed.

"I have been part of those detentions." He reasoned

"You were part of 1 detention" Seamus argued, "At least we were brave enough to handle them."

"There's nothing brave about a cruciatus" Zacharias argued.

"Guys stop arguing! Luna wouldn't want this" Neville yelled, "Zacharias we have told you often if you don't want to be here then you don't have to be. There is nothing wrong with not being in detention. It is difficult to handle." Neville pointed out, "But turning against each other is not what Harry would want!"

"You're right," I said, "For now everyone break into groups" I said. I walked to the corner and sat on a couch that appeared next to the ancient radio. A piece of paper fell out of it.

_Gin,_

_I would suggest tuning in sometime tonight. Try saying Kingsley for the first time. _

_Your darling brothers F&G_

Hmm I thought. I turned it on and mumbled Kingsley. At first nothing happened, but then suddenly a voice was heard.

_"Welcome to our very first broadcast of Potterwatch, this is your host River speaking." A voice echoed throughout the whole room making everyone stop in their tracks. Soon everyone was crowded against the small radio,_

"Is that Lee?" Neville asked as he took a seat next to me. I nodded waiting for Lee to keep talking.

_"As you may have guess we are pro Potter and feel the need to present some of the real news instead of the Rubbish that the Prophet seems to produce these days. Now we have some news many of you would like to hear. Harry Potter has been spotted as most of you know at the ministry with his dear friend Hermione Granger. We do not know what they were doing there, but we at least do know they are alive and on the run. We do ask most of you to please do not lose hope in Potter. He is the number one fugitive and knowing him, he will not stop until our world is back in order. Now I would like everyone to please take a moment of silence to remember those who have gone missing or have lost their lives recently to our war. From reports it has been confirmed that Luna Lovegood has gone missing along with Dean Thomas and Ted Tonks. Please remember all of you Potter fans, as much as you agree with him it is not wise to post pictures in any magazines telling others to help our Potter out. These are dangerous times and sometimes others will be affected by our decisions. Our hearts go out to them. Please take a moment to remember these fine people and pray for their return." He said before taking a moment of complete silence. Everyone just stared. Seamus looked ready to punch someone as he heard his best friends name called out._

_"Well today is the first day of our airwaves so it will be pretty short. But do not worry, Potter watch will be back. Just one more note before we end. Potter if you are listening, we are behind you all the way. There's so many people who are here willing to help, so please be safe. So be safe everyone and remember to tune in next time. The password is Sirius"_

_"How did you know about this?" Ernie asked._

"I didn't" I admitted, "My brothers gave me this and told me to tune in." I said as small tears formed. I couldn't let myself cry in front of the DA. As its leaders Neville and I had to show strength. It was amazing to see how close everyone had become especially between houses. Seamus, Lavender and Parvati were being consoled by Hannah, Padma and Ernie. Michael, Terry and Anthony were consoling the younger students who were affected by Luna's disappearance. It was amazing to see everyone acting as a family should. Even when gone, Luna still helps keep the DA together. I'll miss her.

Neville was just staring into space, or it seemed he was staring at Hannah. I need to ask him about this later.

Later that night I lay in bed as I always did just thinking about everything. The war has ruined so many lives. As always my mind drifted off to Harry. Its like I can't get him out of my head. I swear you would think I loved him. Just thinking this made my heart flutter. Harry wasn't just Harry Potter to me; he was so much more. I miss everything about him. The way he smiled and the way I could always make him laugh, it was like music to my ears. The way his emerald eyes were so full of life, especially when we were together. Even his scent was enough to put me in a daze. Of course this could also be because he was an amazing snogger. I don't know where he learned it from, nor do I ever want to know. Even more then that I just miss the way he would hold me close and we would just sit enjoying the comfort each other offered. It amazed me how much my heart hurt just thinking about these memories. All I wanted was to see him, for him to be here just holding my hand. Why was life so cruel? I sighed audibly I hope wherever Harry was that he was safe. Tears rolled down my cheeks, please Harry come back to me…I think I'm in love with you. I'm not talking about a fangirl crush...i mean truly in love with you. Please come home. i begged before sleep hit me.

~HP~HP~HP~HP~

For the last few weeks I was holed up in the library, in class or at a DA meeting. I needed to find some more healing spells because the Carrow's were not kidding. Half of the older DA looked worn out mostly due to detentions. Morale was so low and I don't want to make too many speeches. What could I do to re-inspire hope?

"Ginny, there you are" Neville exclaimed, 'Studying again, I see"

"Yes, someone has got to teach all the healers. People come back from detention even worse than before. Madame Pomfrey already gave me all the recipes I need, now to get the supplies." I said more to myself.

"Ginny you need to relax."

"Neville how can I relax?" I said angrily, "There is so much to do. The DA needs me" I said. Neville stepped toward me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Gin" he started, the only people who I let call me that are the twins and Harry. Only the people I was closest to, "This isn't you, you used to be so full of life. I don't think I've seen you smile in forever. The last time I heard you laugh was last year... with Harry." He added hesitantly.

"We are at war, there's no-"

"Exactly we are at war! This is the perfect time to smile. If you keep this up then the Carrow's win!" Neville exclaimed. "You are a great person and everyone looks up to you. But even fearless leaders smiled sometimes! Its up to you to bring back the DA, they need to remember the good times." I have never seen him act like this. It was so genuine. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"You're right, we can't lose ourselves more than we have already." I whispered, "I'm sorry, it's just all this stress. I feel like I haven't seen the DA smile in forever." I said. Suddenly it hit me, "I got it!" Confusion was etched onto his face.

"Umm"

"You're right but I'm the DA aren't the only ones who need to smile again." I exclaimed before gathering my belongings and running out of the library.

~HP~HP~HP~HP~

Thank Merlin my brothers are the biggest pranksters since the Marauders. It had taken a few days, but finally my planning was complete and everything was set up. Everyone may swear that my brothers knew every secret passageway in Hogwarts, but I know just as much about Hogwarts.

The following day, I woke up early like usual due to a harsh nightmare. By this time I was already used to waking up in tears. Today was no different except I was anxious to start the day. Gryffindor tower was extremely quiet, which of course had become normal. Barely any students were in the common room, most were in the Great Hall. At the bottom of the stairs sat Neville.

"You're ready early today." Neville stated, "Should I be worried?" All I could do was smile.

"Is Demelza ready?" Neville asked.

"She's almost-" i

"Who's almost what?" Demelza asked.

"Perfect let's go" I said happily pulling them out the portrait hole.

"Is she okay?" Neville asked as I walked ahead of tehm

"I think she's gone mad" Demelza mumbled back

"I can hear you," I reminded them. Both shut up quickly.

We sat down and piled food onto our plates as we usually did.

"So is this what you were happy about? Eggs and bacon?" Demelza asked warily, "I should've known...Weasleys"

"Oh hush" I said with a smile, "I'll have you know I am nothing like my brothers" I said staring at my plate of uneaten food.

"What the!" A loud voice yelled making the whole great hall quiet. Suddenly a bunch of screams and shrieks were heard. All the Slytherin's were dressed in odd outfits. The boys were all dressed in different dresses. Malfoy had dark lipstick on with a police officer outfit, which the dress didn't leave much to the imagination. He had a blonde wig on with long heels. The girls were dressed as different cave men.

"What am I wearing?" Malfoy shrieked in an abnormally high-pitched voice. The rest of the boys had on short dresses or skirts that were based on different kinds of women. Crabbe and Goyle were dressed as fook mi and fook yu from this movie Hermione once told me about called Austin Powers. All the boys had on horrified looks. Suddenly at once everyone in the hall broke out laughing. Literally the whole Gryffindor table had tears in their eyes and were holding onto their stomachs for laughing too hard. My eyes caught Neville and we shared a look, a look of acknowledgment. I winked at him before watching the hilarious scene. Malfoy attempted to run out of the great hall, but instead tripped due to the highness of the heel. It has been so long since anyone laughed this hard. At least I learned one thing from this winters, even if the going gets tough, laughter can break many barriers. And by the looks on the DA's faces, I am pretty sure they are feeling much more relaxed then ever.

**Authors note: Sorry it took so long. So much to do with so little time. Well what did you think? I hope the prank wasn't too immature lol. But i figured Ginny is like her brothers in more way then she believes and i think she would do something like this. So anyway the next chapter will be up soon. Thanks for all my readers! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything Harry Potter.**

Chapter 12: Easter Break

The breeze of April felt amazing as it hit my face. The snow was no longer on the ground, giving the plants a chance to bloom again. The Carrow's and Slytherin's had gotten worse since the prank pulled on them. They had taken to shoving us every moment they could, which of course resulted in detentions to us. Why you ask? Do you honestly think we'd let them shove us without cursing them? I still have some bruises from earlier that hurt. Nothing could explain the effectiveness of that prank though.

_Gryffindor common room was overjoyed, screaming and cheering. Someone had even taken to posting a picture of Malfoy. It was specifically taken when he fell. So one second he is screaming and then the next he is face planting into the ground. It had been forever since Gryffindor had been this cheerful. Someone had snuck into the kitchens and managed to steal some butterbeers. Neville walked over with 2 butterbeers and handed me the second. _

"_That was a brilliant prank you know" He said taking a gulp of his butterbeer._

"_I have no idea what you're talking about" I smiled_

"_You are more like your brothers then you think" he laughed shaking his head, "But thanks. I haven't heard Gryffindor this happy in so long" We both nodded and watched the assortment of pictures that were now posted on the wall. Each contained pictures of Slytherin in their outfits. Suddenly the portrait hole opened, revealing none other than Professor Mcgonagall. She just stared at us for a second, taking in our joyous look. I could have sworn I saw her eyes glisten. _

"_Well its nice to see Gryffindor's party reputation is still true," She said with a stern look. Everyone stopped in his or her tracks and stared in horror, "As many of you know there was a prank played on the Slytherin house today" she said as she noticed the pictures on the board. I swear I saw her mouth twitch. Her Gryffindor side threatened to come out, "I will have you know that if caught, there will be severe consequences" she said gravely, "So please don't get caught" she said quickly staring directly at me, "Now please enjoy your party, but don't stay up too late. I take it the Carrow's won't like you falling asleep in their classes." She finished. A group of students were playing with the radio checking to see if Potter watch was playing._

"_Wait Professor Mcgonagall," I said as everyone returned back to the party. She turned around and stared at me expectantly. _

"_Thanks" I whispered before hugging her, catching her completely off guard, "for everything."_

"_No thank you" she said, "I have not seen Gryffindor this happy in so long. I must admit I always loved the fact that Gryffindor was always the craziest house. You all deserve some happiness and I am glad you have found a way to bring happiness to the school." She said with a small smile. I have never seen her smile before, "Now be careful, especially you and Neville. They will be targeting you more now" she finished before leaving. _

Thinking back to that day always brought a small smile to my face. The pictures still hung on the board that many still laughed at. Whenever the going got too tough people would just watch the pictures. I even sent some pictures to Fred and George who I must say enjoyed them immensely. The past few months, the DA was stronger than ever. Of course we all had like a hundred detentions and each one as painful as ever since Crabbe and Goyle seemed stronger than ever. I think the worst part of it all had nothing to do with the Carrows.

_I was walking through the halls with Demelza when Michael ran into me._

"_Hey Ginny I was just looking for you" he smiled widely. I just stared at him with a small smile. Michael had really grown these past years._

"_Hey Michael, what can I do for you today?" I asked. Demelza followed behind us a bit awkwardly. _

"_Umm well you see- er- well it goes like this" he said pausing to take a breath, "I fancy you." He said all at once. I knew that he was staring at me more than usual, but I didn't look into it. Michael still liked me?_

"_What about Cho?" I asked._

"_We broke up before I came back here" he answered with a smile._

"_Michael you are an amazing person, but this is bad timing. I am the leader of the DA, ex-girlfriend of Harry Potter, and number one on the torture list" I said._

"_I know, but I don't care!" he exclaimed. How familiar does this sound._

"_But I do." I whispered._

"_You still care for him don't you?" He asked warily, "Don't give me that look, you want Potter." He accused. _

"_It doesn't matter what I want" I shrugged, "While he's out doing his part in this war, I'm doing mine. As long as that's happening there is no us" I sighed_

"_You always did fancy him." He laughed as I stared past him at the wall, "You more than fancy him." He observed, "Of course Potter gets the most brilliant woman in school." He sighed warily making me blush. _

"_Thanks, but I doubt I am" I laughed_

"_Still as modest as ever. When this is over, if he doesn't come back to you then he's an idiot" Michael said, "Its okay though. No hard feelings" Michael shrugged before leaving. That was the most awkward conversation I have probably ever had. _

The grounds always looked beautiful during this time; springtime. I loved watching how all the plants and trees seemed to come back to life. It almost inspired a sort of hope in me. Maybe one day the war will be over, maybe one day Harry will come back to me (fat chance), maybe one day I'll see Luna again, maybe one day these horrible dark bags under my eyes would disappear and bring life back onto my face, and maybe one day I will be able to laugh carefree with all those whom I love.

"Gin let's go" Neville said pulling me out of my thoughts. Together we walked with the rest of the students, leaving for our Easter break. Anything that gets me out of this school is fine by me. I stared one last time at the growing plants before getting into the carriages to Hogwarts.

~HP~HP~HP~HP~

"Mum I'm fine!" I said irritated, "I'm not hungry"

"Oh but you've gotten so thin. Don't they feed you over there!" Mum ranted

"They feed me just fine" I said loudly, "Not that I eat much anyway" I mumbled. Mum had been going on and on about the way I'm too skinny, and look paler than ever. She nearly flipped when she saw the bags under my eyes. They were definitely worse than they were during Christmas Break. If she saw the 2 scars on my belly then I don't even want to know what she'd think.

"Gin-Gin!" The twins yelled happily.

"How's life"

"Inside the castle of doom"

"With our favorite"

"Slimy"

"Greasy" George added

"Old professor" Fred finished

"Same old" I shrugged, not really paying any mind to them. My mind was already back at Hogwarts. The horrible detentions and visions of my friends screaming during when crucio is used, the fighting, the look Neville gave me when I used it on him all plagued me on a constant basis. I can't believe all of that happened in just a matter of a year.

"Ginny?" George called out. He snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Huh- what?" I snapped.

"Whoa sorry, you spaced out" George shrugged. Fred just stared at me and for once he wasn't smiling.

"You okay Gin?" George asked.

"I'm fine" I said, "Well I'm tired, goodnight boys" I said racing out of the room.

The burrow had been pretty quiet and peaceful. The boys stopped by a lot to visit, but most of the time I was in my room or sitting peacefully under my favorite tree.

"Ginny!" Mum yelled. I sighed annoyed to be interrupted from the peace that I needed, "Ginny! Come inside now!" Mum yelled in a panic, "Fred, George!" she yelled running back into the house. I stood up grudgingly and walked up to the house.

"What is-" I stopped dead in my tracks. Mum was holding a trunk with clothing.

"No time Ginny, your father just flooed me. Ron has been spotted! We need to go into hiding."

"Mum are you sure?" George asked.

"Ginny grab whatever you can when your dad gets here we leave!" Mum yelled snapping me out of my horrid thoughts. I nodded and ran to my room throwing whatever I can into my rucksack. My trunk was too big and heavy to pack. All my clothing and my wand were all in my rucksack. I threw some books into it and rushed to the door. Do I have everything? I asked myself.

"Ginny! Come on we need to go!" Dad yelled. I looked back at my room and my eyes fell upon a certain item. Harry's emerald eyes stared back at me from the photo on my bed. Without much thought I ran to the bed and grabbed the photo. Now I felt complete.

"What about our shop?" George asked angrily, "We can't just leave it"

"We need to owl Lee and tell him not to go" Fred panicked before running upstairs.

"Fred we need to go- there you are Ginny" Dad said with a relieved look on his face.

A few seconds later Fred ran back downstairs. The house suddenly shook.

"Ginny grab onto me now!" Dad ordered. I instantly grabbed onto him, "Go everyone!" Dad yelled to Fred, George and mum as they apparated. Everything felt as if I was being sucked through a pipe. I honestly hate side apparating. I can't wait until I'm allowed to do it on my own. Luckily I was holding onto dad because we landed on a lawn in front of a decent sized house. Why does this house look familiar?

"Dad where are we?" George asked.

"Finally, always arriving late!" A loud voice yelled, "What are you all waiting for?"

"Yes Muriel" Dad said warily as Fred and George stared with mischievous looks on their faces.

**Authors note: thanks for reading. My next chapter will be up in a few days. I hope you liked it. Feel free to leave a comment or ideas.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is Harry Potter. This is just for fun.**

Chapter 13: Life in Muriel's

I sat at the kitchen table just pushing around my eggs when suddenly a loud bang was heard.

"What in the name of Merlin?" Dad mumbled. Suddenly Aunt Muriel's voice was heard yelling. Dad and I looked at each other and sighed before following the sound of her angry voice.

"Always making noise!" Aunt Muriel finished lecturing as we walked in. As soon as she turned to us dad and I did all we could to not laugh. Her hair was a light green color and she was dressed in the oddest assortment of clothing. She was wearing all black with chains connected to the clothing. Her pants were black jeans and baggy, while her shirt fit her body kind of tight. Her hair was spiky and she had a ring in her nose! Is that normal? The funniest part was that she kept ranting and had not realized that her clothing had been transfigured.

"What is going on he-" Mum had started to yell until her eyes became transfixed upon Muriel. I swear mum's mouth had twitched for a second before she composed herself. She immediately turned to Fred and George and glared at them, "Fred and George! What have I told you about pranking the family?" Mum yelled angrily. Muriel took that moment to look in the mirror next to the door.

"What am I wearing?" she shrieked before running out of the room with mum trailing her.

"Boys did you need to make her angry? We are under her roof" Dad reminded them warily.

"We need to have some fun" both replied at the same time.

"There's no one else to prank"

"Ginny knows all our tricks" I nodded in agreement.

"Mum is too scary"

'Muriel is the easiest target"

"Boys get down here now!" Mum yelled interrupting whatever dad was about to say. Dad just nodded for them to follow. I could tell they e_njoyed_ being trapped in this house with our _favorite_ aunt just as much as I did. I stopped at the stairs and sat down.

"Change her clothing back this instant!" Mum yelled.

"As much as we would love"

"To help"

"We can't"

"What?" mum asked angrily. Uh oh they were in for a long scolding.

"It will wear off"

"In about 12 hours," Fred finished.

"You mean I am stuck walking in these horrid clothing?"

"Actually the chains really accentuate your eyes" George added batting his eyelashes, earning a glare from mum and Muriel.

Later that day i sat in the garden relaxing. Something about nature seems to calm me, making me forget everything. All I could think about was the fact that the Hogwarts express would be boarding tomorrow and I would not be on it. I wish I could contact Neville and tell him I'm fine. I didn't have time to bring my coin with me so I couldn't even send a message to him.

"Hey Ginny" Fred said taking a seat next to me, "Cozy little spot you got here" he added.

"Yep" I replied not really wanting to talk. Instead of talking Fred pulled out what looked like dolls and waved his want at them.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Just a new project." He said showing me a doll. It had a strong resemblance to Snape except it wore earrings and a dress with flowers all over it. He handed it to me so I could get a better look when all of a sudden the voice of Snape shouted, "Darling does my dress make me look fat?" I couldn't help but laugh at my old headmaster who made sure my life was hell.

"Could I keep one?" I asked hesitantly.

"Of course" he said, "Keep that one" I hugged him tightly. He was caught off guard, especially since I was so distant this whole year, but he held me tight. Silent tears escaped my eyes as I basked in the comfort he provided.

"It's okay Gin, just let it all out" he said quietly.

"This has been the worst year of my life, Fred. I don't know what to do anymore" I cried, "I've been tortured, beaten, and worse of all have been crying nonstop! I don't cry" I said quickly, making Fred smile until he caught onto everything I said.

"Explain" he requested. We spent hours outside as I told him everything that happened in Hogwarts. I cried for the DA, for Neville, for Luna, for Ron, For Hermione, and mostly for Harry. Fred was the first in my family I ever told about my relationship with Harry.

"How did you keep all of this in?" Fred exclaimed. I could tell he was upset about the fact that I was under the imperious and cruciatus especially since he had small tears rolling down his cheeks. I don't think I ever saw tears spill out of his eyes. He's always been able to mask pain with jokes.

"It wasn't easy"

"You know he would be proud right?" Fred reassured me.

"Who?"

"Harry." He replied, "You managed to start a rebellion in Hogwarts. You co-led the DA, helped create a family inside a school that was trying to tear you apart, you taught healing techniques and inspired others to fight for what they believed in. I'm proud of you. I knew we didn't go wrong with you" We laughed together and enjoyed each others company until mum called us in for dinner.

~HP~HP~HP~HP~

Talking to Fred was probably the best thing I could have done. Ever since then my stress level has dropped. Fred and George let me help them develop new products mostly to keep me busy. It was never boring that's for sure. I never had to repair so much clothing in the time span of just a month. Slowly the bags under my eyes had decreased, and my sleeping habits were getting better. I still had some nightmares but they weren't as bad as before. Now that all my feelings weren't bottled up it was easier to smile. I was starting to feel like my old self, smiling and laughing again. I wasn't exactly carefree anymore, I don't think that part of my childhood could ever exist again; I had grown up.

Slowly I was regaining the weight I had gained and was looking healthy again, though still pretty skinny. Even my hair was looking alive again and had regained its shine. Although I still hated that I couldn't help Neville and prayed that the DA was fine, I knew that it would all get better soon. It's bad enough that the last Potterwatch said that Harry, Hermione, and Ron had broke into Gringott's and rode a dragon!

"Gin we are not paying you to sit there and look pretty!" George exclaimed as he gathered the new products.

"You're not paying me at all," I replied rolling my eyes.

"To think I thought" George started

"That spending"

"time with your dear brothers"

"was enough of a payment," Fred ended.

"That's it? You guys are cheap" I said raising an eyebrow.

"You all behave. Your father and I will be back after the meeting" Mum interrupted, "Muriel will be here." She added as if it mattered. I shuddered at the thought of Muriel.

Muriel was literally the worst person to live with. She was so old fashioned and seemed to think that this was the perfect opportunity to bond with me. Thankfully Fred and George kept me occupied, but of course they weren't able to spare me the first time.

"_Ginerva don't you think you should wear something more dressy to dinner? I mean a young lady can't be seen in…in that." She said pointing to my outfit. I was dressed in jeans and a tank top that Hermione had given me. _

"_I look fine" I said annoyed, "and I am fine on my own. I don't need a man to make me happy" i pouted stubbornly adding except Harry to myself. _

"_Ginerva it's about time you start to act like a proper young lady. You won't be able to find the perfect man if you don't. You are almost of age. Speaking of which has your mother sat down and talked to you. Since you will probably be married with kids soon. I mean knowing Molly she probably hasn't gotten around to it. So I will just help her out. I mean I am more qualified." Wait she isn't doing what I think-, "So as you know boys like it when-"_

"_Oh my god! Stop!" I yelled. What has gotten into aunt Muriel? _

"_You see I don't know what you're mum has taught you but-" She scolded as I tried to forget this talk._

"_My mum taught me all I needed to know about that!" I yelled. No one talks bad about my mum! "I am proper…enough and I don't need a man right now!" I added. She doesn't need to know that I was in love already. _

"_Proper? Look at the way you talk, you have no respect." She said angrily._

"_I respect those who deserve it!" _

"_Do not talk to me like that Ginerva Weasley!" Muriel yelled. _

"_Then don't talk to me as if I am a child whom you can control!" I yelled back._

"_Ginerva Molly Weasley! What is going on in here?" Mum yelled as she stood in between us. Fred and George were with her with the most amused faces. I don't think anyone has seen me this fired up about anything in a very long time. If she hadn't stepped in when she did then I probably would have jumped aunt Muriel. _

"_Ginny what has gotten into you?" She asked holding me back. What could I tell her? That Muriel was trying to make me wear a dress? "Muriel?" mum turned to when I wouldn't answer. _

"_All I was telling her was that she should wear a dress and prepare herself for proper suitors. I mean I figured she would need to know some extra details on boys. She is almost of age" Muriel exclaimed angrily. _

"_You tried to give her the talk…oh Merlin" Mum said as my face burned._

"_Wait Ginny" Fred started_

"_Muriel tried to give you the talk?" George ended_

_"about boys?" Fred asked. Both boys looked at each other and started laughing. Mum looked like she was tempted to laugh with them. The whole idea of it was pretty funny. _

Fred and George still won't let me live that down. I can't believe Muriel tried to talk to me about boys. Mum gave me that talk when I first got to Hogwarts and then an extended talk when I turned 15. I still shudder at the thought. The talks were awkward enough, but Muriel. What could she teach me? Eww!

"Ginny, what do you think about this?" George asked as he showed me the inventory list.

"Is this up to date?" I asked as I took a look at the numbers. Since I was the one who had to gather up their products and sort them, I knew how much of everything there was.

"Yes it's May 2nd right?" George asked. I nodded and looked over the list when Fred rejoined us.

"What is it dear brother of mine?" George asked happily. I looked up and noticed Fred looked serious.

"It seems we are needed" Fred said holding out his old DA coin which had a message written on it. **"Harry Is Back. We are going to Fight!"**

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading...the next chapter will be up soon! Thanks for the helpful reviews. I will try and make the next chapters longer so i wont skip any important details. I enjoyed writing this chapter. I know Muriel isn't exactly like that...but its possible. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything Harry Potter. Most of this chapter is based on the last chapters of Deathly Hallows.**

**Author's note: Sorry i took so long. Before you read remember this chapter is different. The other chapters i had to be creative and make up. Since i want this story to be as closely related to HP as possible i used actualy lines and the order of events as provided in the actual book. I only added Ginny's emotions to them and her perspectives on everything. Hope you like! Remember R&R! **

Chapter 14: Reunited

"Is that how you knew that the DA restarted?" I asked.

"Yeah." He shrugged, "We need to go" Fred said turning to George.

"Wait!" I yelled as they prepared themselves, "Let me go with you" I practically begged. George looked skeptical, but Fred looked as if he was waiting for me to ask.

"What Ginny, you can't" George said not too convincing.

"I am old enough" I said quietly, "With everything I've been through I deserve to go. You can't treat me like a child anymore. I haven't been a child since I was 11." I reminded him.

"Let her go" Fred said to George, "She's right. We can't keep treating her like a child. She's been through more then we will ever know." Fred told George.

"Okay Gin you better get dressed then. I dunno if I want any boys to see you in that, no matter how old you are" George said pointing to my shorts and tank top.

"Yeah maybe I should wear something more…comfortable" I said running to my room. The room Muriel had given me was small and extremely girlie. There were flowers all over the walls and it had a pinkish color. I was never a fan of pink, especially as wallpaper that I have to wake up to. I through open my dresser and searched for long pants and a comfortable shirt and sweater.

"Lets go" George exclaimed as soon as I walked through the door. I grabbed onto George and soon we were in a smelly dark place.

"What's that smell?" I asked.

"I'm guessing goats" Fred smiled

"More of you go on. Out with you" said the annoyed voice of Aberforth

"Why are we in the Hogs head?" I asked

"It was where we were told to go. Now lets go" Fred said.

We walked down this hall and through the door only to find ourselves surrounded by so many people. My heart felt lighter as I looked around and saw all my old friends situated right in front of me. The only one my heart was longing to see was not in the group I was looking at. Suddenly my eyes caught his emerald ones. His hair was longer than ever before and he looked skinnier. He never looked more perfect. I couldn't help but smile wide at him. I wanted to run over to him so bad and just hold him, but I know he has a job to do. Plus I don't even know he feels about me anymore. For some reason he just stared at me for a bit. I didn't really get much time to look at him though because George pushed past me.

"Aberforth's getting a bit annoyed," said Fred, raising his hand in answer to several cries of greeting. "He wants a kip, and his bar's turned into a railway station."

Harry then turned away from me as someone came from behind. His jaw actually dropped. Just as I was about to turn around a voice called out to me.

"Ginny!" yelled Neville. He looked worse than ever before

"Oh Merlin what happened to you?" I asked before hugging him tight. He shrugged it off, "You know the usual"

"So what's the plan, Harry?" said George. We all turned our attention to Harry who looked like he'd rather be else ware.

"There isn't one," said Harry, looking disoriented by the sudden appearance of all these people.

"Just going to make it up as we go along, are we? My favorite kind," said Fred.

"You've got to stop this!" Harry told Neville. "What did you call them all back for? This is insane—"

"We're fighting aren't we?" said Dean, taking out his fake Galleon. "The message said Harry was back, and we were going to fight! I'll have to get a wand, though—" oh Dean is okay! Even if we didn't work out I was so worried. Seamus looked happier then ever before.

"You haven't got a wand—?" began Seamus. Ron turned suddenly to Harry. "Why can't they help?"

"What?"

Suddenly they dropped their voices. Obviously we weren't meant to hear what they had to say. I turned my attention to the rest of the crowd when I caught the blue eyes of someone I thought I'd never see again. Luna! Immediately without care we walked to each other. I know I looked crazy with a huge smile on my face, but I couldn't help it.

"Luna!" I cried as I hugged her tight. She hugged me back just as tight.

"It's nice to see you back to your old self" she said with a serious voice. It nearly shocked me to hear her with her distant voice.

"It's nice to see you period!" I said happily. I can't believe she's back! We walked towards the other DA members who were sitting near each other.

"Ginny!" Lavender, Parvati, and Padma yelled as they all hugged me. We all took turns hugging and greeting each other.

"Hey guys!" I said happily. It was honestly nice to see them. Michael, Terry and Anthony were all together smiling at me.

"its nice to see you again oh fearless leader" Michael said giving me a small hug. Cho suddenly walked over and sat next to him earning her a small smile from him.

As we talked I sat in a chair with Luna on the arm of it. It was nice to have us all together as if everything was back to normal with the exception of Cho, who looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Okay," Harry called to us. Everything quieted down even Fred and George, who had been cracking jokes for the benefit of those nearest, fell silent, and all of them looked alert, excited.

"There's something we need to find," Harry said. "Something—something that'll help us overthrow You-Know-Who. It's here at Hogwarts, but we don't know where. It might have belonged to Ravenclaw. Has anyone heard of an object like that? Has anyone ever come across something with her eagle on it, for instance?"

He looked hopefully toward us at Michael, Cho, Padma, and Terry with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"Well, that's her lost diadem. I told you about it, remember, Harry? The lost diadem of Ravenclaw? Daddy's trying to duplicate it." Said Luna. Wait when did she tell Harry this? Am i missing something? Luna was kidnapped and has been gone for months. I should make a list of what to ask Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"Yeah, but the lost diadem," said Michael Corner, rolling his eyes, "is lost, Luna. That's sort of the point." I wanted to smack Michael. After everything Luna's been through he better watch his tone!

"When was it lost?" asked Harry.

"Centuries ago, they say," said Cho. "Professor Flitwick says the diadem vanished with Ravenclaw herself. People have looked, but," she appealed to her fellow Ravenclaws. "nobody's ever found a trace of it, have they?"

They all shook their heads. "Sorry, but what is a diadem?" asked Ron. "It's a kind of crown," said Terry Boot. "Ravenclaw's was supposed to have magical properties, enhance the wisdom of the wearer." "Yes, Daddy's Wrackspurt siphons—" But Harry cut across Luna. "And none of you have ever seen anything that looks like it?" They all shook their heads again. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione and his own disappointment was mirrored back at him.

"If you'd like to see what the diadem's supposed to look like, I could take you up to our common room and show you, Harry. Ravenclaw's wearing it in her statue." My heart beat furiously! I saw the looks she was giving Harry. I know I have no right to be jealous, I mean we aren't even together, but we broke up due to horrible timing, or so he says. He said something to Ron and Hermione thus giving me time to think of something. I didn't wait a year to see him just to have another girl try to sink her claws into him. At least wait till he defeats Voldemort! Give us all a fair chance to talk to him. Not to mention give him chance to breath, he hasn't even finished with his task.

He glanced at Cho and then back at them. "Listen, I know it's not much of a lead, but I'm going to go and look at this statue, at least find out what the diadem looks like. Wait for me here and keep, you know—the other one—safe,"

Cho had got to her feet already as I said rather fiercely, "No, Luna will take Harry, won't you, Luna?" I asked silently pleading with her. She winked at me and smiled at Harry.

"Oooh, yes, I'd like to," said Luna happily, and Cho sat down again, looking disappointed. I wanted to tell her not to worry, to just wait till he's done with what he has to do. He can't be distracted.

"How do we get out?" Harry asked Neville. "Over here." He lead Harry and Luna into a corner, where a small cupboard opened onto a staircase. When Harry was gone we all turned back to each other. Cho was giving me dirty looks, while everyone was talking excitedly. I noticed Ron and Hermione talking quietly.

"Hey!" I said as I reached them. Hermione brightened up instantly.

"Ginny!" She screeched as she pulled me into a tight hug, "I'm proud of you. Finally a Weasley who knows what she wants and goes after it" She whispered into my ear. I blushed scarlet.

"Ginny! What was that all about?" He asked as I laughed and hugged him, "You know Cho was just being nice."

"Boys" Hermione and I sighed.

"Ron I was giving Harry a fair chance. How awkward would it have been to be under his invisibility cloak with an ex girlfriend, whom he ended things badly with." I said honestly.

"Oh" Ron said thinking things over.

"So Ron we should get going to that bathroom" Hermione said to him.

"Oh yeah! Gin if Harry asks could you tell him we visited the bathroom. He'll understand" Ron said quickly as I gave him an odd look. Before I could ask they were heading down the stairs.

I turned back around and more people were heading into the room. First Katie Bell, Oliver Wood, Alicia Spinnett, and Angelina Johnson all walked in. Fred and George spotted them immeditately and soon they were all talking. I walked over to the DA who were all sitting talking.

"There you are Ginny. What's the plan?" they asked me. Neville was with them too waiting patiently.

"Why are you asking her?" Cho asked annoyed, "Shouldn't we be waiting for Harry? After all he did start the DA" She said annoyed.

"Don't talk about Ginny like that" Terry said angrily

"She, Neville, and Luna restarted the DA and led us for most of the year. They are our leaders and we trust them as much as we trust Harry." Michael finished for him. I never felt so much love for the DA until today. They truly were like a family. Cho shook her head and walked away.

"Thanks guys" I said hugging them. Neville smiled at me. I could just her him telling me "I told you not to doubt them"

Suddenly more people entered into the room.

"Lupin!" I yelled happily walking to my friend. He smiled warily at me.

"How's Teddy?" I asked.

"He's perfect, I left him with Tonks" He smiled, "So what's-"

"GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY!" A loud voice yelled. I would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Hey mum" I mumbled.

"What are you doing here?" she yelled. Before I could answer Harry returned to the room.

"Harry, what's happening?" said Lupin, meeting him at the foot of the stairs.

"Voldemort's on his way, they're barricading the school—Snape's run for it— What are you doing here? How did you know?"

"We sent messages to the rest of Dumbledore's Army," Fred explained. "You couldn't expect everyone to miss the fun, Harry, and the D.A. let the Order of the Phoenix know, and it all kind of snowballed."

"What first, Harry?" called George. "What's going on?"

"They're evacuating the younger kids and everyone's meeting in the Great Hall to get organized," Harry said. "We're fighting."

There was a great roar and a surge toward the foot of the stairs, he was pressed back against the wall as they ran past him, the mingled members of the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore's Army, and Harry's old Quidditch team, all with their wands drawn, heading up into the main castle.

"Come on, Luna," Dean called as he passed, holding out his free hand; she took it and followed him back up the stairs.

Mum turned back to me as the room thinned. I barely took notice to Lupin, Kingsley, Fred, George and Harry who were all crowding around us.

"You're underage!" Mum shouted at me as she held a tight grip on my arm. "I won't permit it! The boys, yes, but you, you've got to get home!" There was no way she could keep me from fighting!

"I won't!" I yelled as I pulled my arm out of her mother's grip. "I'm in Dumbledore's Army—"

"A teenagers' gang!"

"A teenagers' gang that's about to take him on, which no one she has dared to do!" said Fred.

"She's sixteen!" shouted Mrs. Weasley. "She's not old enough! What were you two were thinking, bringing her with you—"

Fred and George looked slightly ashamed of themselves.

"Mum's right, Ginny," said Bill gently. "You can't do this. Everyone under- age will have to leave, it's only right."

"I can't go home!" I shouted, angry tears threatening to fall. "My whole family's here, I can't stand waiting there alone and not knowing and—"

My eyes met Harry's for the first time. I looked at him pleading for him to side with me, but he shook his head and I turned away bitterly, I should have known. He never seems to take my side does he?

"Fine," I said angrily, staring at the entrance to the tunnel back to the Hog's Head. "I'll say good-bye now, then, and—"

There was a scuffling and a great thump: Someone else had clambered out of the tunnel, overbalanced slightly, and fallen. He pulled himself up on the nearest chair, looked around through lopsided horn-rimmed glasses, and said, "Am I too late? Has it started? I only just found out, so I—I—"

Percy spluttered into silence. Evidently he had not expected to run into most of his family. There was a long moment of astonishment, broken by Fleur turning to Lupin and saying, in a wildly transparent attempt to break the tension, "So—'ow eez leetle Teddy?"

Lupin blinked at her, startled. The silence between the Weasleys seemed to by solidifying, like ice.

"I—oh yes—he's fine!" Lupin said loudly. "Yes, Tonks is with him—at her mother's—"

We were still staring at Percy wondering what to do. Bill looked confused as to whether he should be happy or mad. Fred and George looked surprised, Mum looked close to jumping him and dad remained neutral.

"Here, I've got a picture!" Lupin shouted, pulling a photograph from inside his jacket and showing it to Fleur and Harry, who saw a tiny baby with a tuft of bright turquoise hair, waving fat fists at the camera.

"I was a fool!" Percy roared, so loudly that Lupin nearly dropped his photo- graph. "I was an idiot, I was a pompous prat, I was a—a—"

"Ministry-loving, family-disowning, power-hungry moron." said Fred. Percy swallowed. "Yes, I was!" "Well, you can't say fairer that that," said Fred, holding out his hand toPercy. Mrs. Weasley burst into tears. She ran forward, pushed Fred aside, and pulled Percy into a strangling hug, while he patted her on the back, his eyes on his father.

"I'm sorry, Dad." Percy said. Mr. Weasley blinked rather rapidly, then he too hurried to hug Percy. "What made you see sense, Perce?" inquired George. "It's been coming on for a while," said Percy, mopping his eyes under his glasses with a corner of his traveling cloak. "But I had to find a way out and it's not so easy at the Ministry, they're imprisoning traitors all the time. I managed to make contact with Aberforth and he tipped me off ten minutes ago that Hogwarts was going to make a fight for it, so here I am."

"Well, we do look to our prefects to take a lead at times such as these," said George in a good imitation of Percy's most pompous manner. "Now let's get upstairs and fight, or all the good Death Eaters'll be taken."

"So, you're my sister-in-law now?" said Percy, shaking hands with Fleur as they hurried off toward the staircase with Bill, Fred, and George. Maybe if i walk very slowly mum won't notice. I mean she's got all eyes on Percy.

"Ginny!" barked mum. I stopped dead in my tracks, darn I was caught. I had almost made it to the stairs!

"Molly, how about this," said Lupin. "Why doesn't Ginny stay here, then at least she'll be on the scene and know what's going on, but she won't be in the middle of the fighting?"

"I—"

"That's a good idea," said dad firmly. "Ginny, you stay in this room, you hear me?"

I wasn't too happy with this, but it was better then being. Plus that look dad was giving me was just plain scary. Mum, dad and Lupin headed off for the stairs as well.

"Where's Ron?" asked Harry. "Where's Hermione?" "They must have gone up to the Great Hall already," Mr. Weasley called over his shoulder.

"I didn't see them pass me," said Harry.

"They said something about a bathroom," I said, "not long after you left." I was still a bit annoyed at him so I didn't even bother to try to explain. Instead I walked to the other end of the room as he checked the bathroom.

"A bathroom?" he mumbled.

~HP~HP~HP~HP~

I sat in the room fuming. What am I going to do here? This is ridiculous. I co-led small rebellions in school against real death eaters. I know how to fight! I yelled. Suddenly 3 test dummies appeared. I shrugged at least I can get my anger out. Just as I was done with the next set A loud booming voice was heard.

"I know you are preparing to fight." Is that? "Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood."

Oh Merlin. This is bad I forgot that Voldemort would be here. "Give me Harry Potter," said Voldemort's voice, "and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you should be rewarded. You have until midnight." I wish I was with Harry right now. He must be feeling so guilty! This room is ridiculous!

Without another word another set of dummies appeared.

"Reducto" I cried as my spell hit the target right in the stomach. I didn't even have to aim.

"Brilliant Aim" a voice said from behind me, "Wotcher Ginny" Tonks said with a wide smile. She was still glowing, just like she was when she was pregnant with Teddy.

"Tonks what-"

"If my idiot of a husband thinks I am going to stay here, while he battles then he is mistaken. I am the auror you know" She said with a smile.

"Hello there" another voice said from behind us. She was wearing a moth eaten hat that I'd recognized from pictures Neville kept on him. She had just finished doing a spell on the door because it had just glowed an odd color, "Sorry had to seal it, we don't want any bad intruders"

"Mrs. Longbottom?" I asked hesitantly.

"Ah yes. Who might you be?" She asked pleasantly.

"Ginny Weasley" I said, "This is Nymphadora Tonks" I said ushering to Tonk who was watching the exit to the room expectantly.

"Oh so you are the Ginny my Neville talked about. It's nice to finally meet you" she said with a smile that reminded me of aunt Muriel right before she tried to give me the talk. I slowly backed away hoping that she would talk more to Tonks.

The door opened and in walked Harry, Ron and Hermione. In their hands were some odd looking yellowish things. They looked oddly familiar.

"Ah, Potter," Mrs. Longbottom said, "You can tell us what's going on."

"Is everyone okay?" Tonks and I asked together.

"'S far as we know," said Harry. "Are there still people in the passage to the Hog's Head?"

"I was the last to come through," said Mrs. Longbottom. "I sealed it, I think it unwise to leave it open now Aberforth has left his pub. Have you seen my grandson?"

"He's fighting," said Harry automatically. Mrs. Longbottom beamed and if possible stood taller.

"Naturally," said the old lady proudly. "Excuse me, I must go and assist him."

With surprising speed she trotted off toward the stone steps. Harry looked at Tonks. "I thought you were supposed to be with Teddy at your mother's?"

"I couldn't stand not knowing—" Tonks looked anguished. "She'll look after him—have you seen Remus?"

"He was planning to lead a group of fighters into the grounds—" Without another word, Tonks sped off. "Ginny," said Harry looking at me apprehensively, "I'm sorry, but we need you to leave too. Just for a bit. Then you can come back in." I smiled brightly, happy to oblige and sped off without another word after Tonks. "And then you can come back in! You've got to come back in!" I barely registered what he had said.

As soon as I left the room, everything was pure chaos.

"Ginny help me out over here" Tonks yelled. She was crouching below a window sending out jinxes. Immediately I joined her. I saw a Ravenclaw student battling a death eater. He looked to be having some trouble so I aimed an expelliarmus at him. He fell down as soon as it hit him.

"Good shot" Tonks praised.

"Thanks, Chaser reflexes." I laughed. The walls were shaking heavily and dust was falling everywhere. I could hear some girls screaming from afar. It was an honest nightmare. I could tell why my parents wanted to keep me out of the battle. It was completely different than I imagined. Then again what could I possibly imagine?

Grawp was attacking everything is sight, which lucky for us were death eaters.

"They're getting closer!" I yelled as Tonks aimed a jinx at a death eater that was about to attack a girl. Behind me I could hear the room of requirement door opening. I turned around to see Ron, Hermione, and Harry looking around the corrider with wide eyes.

"Let's hope he steps on some of them!" said Ron as more screams echoed from close by.

"As long as it's not any of our lot!" I said as I aimed a jinx at another death eater. I could feel Harry staring at me. You know when you know that someone is staring? I don't know why but I just knew it was Harry.

"Good girl!" roared a figure running through the dust toward them. It was Aberforth, his gray hair flying as he led a small group of students past. "They look like they might be breaching the north battlements, they've brought giants of their own." He said as more of a warning.

"Have you seen Remus?" Tonks called after him.

"He was dueling Dolohov," shouted Aberforth, "haven't seen him since!"

Tonks immediately flushed and she clutched onto her wand tightly. "Tonks," I said but she didn't pay any mind, "Tonks, I'm sure he's okay—" She had run off into the dust after Aberforth before I could even finish. I turned feeling helpless, to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. All I wanted was for all of this to be over with. I would give anything just to be in Harry's arms surrounded by all of my family.

"They'll be all right," said Harry. At least he was attempting to comfort me.

"Ginny, we'll be back in a moment, just keep out of the way, keep safe—come on!" he said to Ron and Hermione. Before I knew it or could say any kind of retort they were gone. What is with Harry and keeping me safe? No one is safe, you would think by now he'd understand that. Screams were heard everywhere.

"They're in! They're in everyone be ready." A voice shouted. Instantly my heart dropped, the death eaters had entered the school.

**Author's note: well the next chapter will be up soon. Now that my million and one essays are done. So what will Ginny do? what do you think Ginny does during the battle? Since they say she disappears and we don't hear of her till later. Stay tuned. Also thanks to everyone who has read so far. It means a lot. :) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and pretty much this whole scene i am writing. Most of the dialogue towards the end is taken from Deathly Hallow chapter 35.**

**Authors Note: SO here is the final battle. I am so sorry it took so long. These past 2 weeks were difficult. Also i had no idea where to start. Again i am not very good at writing action scenes so please bear with me. I hope you like. R&R if you can. **

Chapter 15: Battle of Hogwarts

I found myself in an empty corridor, which was quite odd since there was a war going on. The walls were occasionally shaking and dust was flying everywhere, the houselves really have a lot in store for them if we ever win this war. Wait what am I thinking? Of course we will win this war! Suddenly a boy screaming cute my thoughts off. I ran down the hall trying to help whoever I could.

"Thank merlin I found someone!" A voice yelled.

"Colin?" I asked as I saw the figure come into view. It was Colin! He looked battleworn. He was bleeding a bit and his face was dirty.

"Hey we need to get out of here quick" He yelled. When I looked behind him about 2 death eaters were attacking him. Spells were flying everywhere and by the looks of it they were not expelliarmus.

would have been a perfect shot if it hadn't been blocked. Soon Colin and I were next to each other taking cover, both covered in sweat from all the movement.

"Thanks for helping," He said as we both attacked with every spell we knew, but the death eaters simply were stronger. We both kept running trying to get away from the spell fire.

"Don't thank me yet. We need to take them down first" I said as the death eaters rounded the corner, "they just don't give up." I hissed.

"We need a better view of them" He said as a green light sailed past him. Suddenly Colin jumped out of cover and shot a stupefy spell at one. Suprisingly it hit one of the death eaters right in the chest, but not before he shot a green light back. Colin just stood there surprised at actually hitting someone with a look of pride on his face.

"No! Colin move you idiot!" I yelled angrily when I noticed he had not ducked yet. He turned back to the death eaters just as the spell hit him. A burst of anger explode within me as I watched Colin fall to the floor lifeless. Before I could even think about what I was doing I yelled, "Reducto!" at the remaining death eater. He placed a shield up, but my reducto was too strong. It broke the shield and the death eater was thrown back into a wall unconscious.

"Colin wake up!" I yelled. I didn't want to cry, I needed to be strong. i shook him, hoping that the curse was not the one i thought it was.

"Ginny!" a voice in the distance yelled yet I payed no attention to it. All I could think of was my friend who was now lying on the ground before me. Suddenly I was being shook.

"Ginny! Its not safe over here!" The voice of Hannah Abbott yelled. She pulled onto me forcing me to stand up, "Ginny snap out of it! You need to be strong. Mourn him later!" Hannah said. I guess she had never seen me like this before. I shook my head, making the small headache I had stronger.

"Sorry," I apologized shamefully. None of the DA has ever seen me like this.

"Its okay." She said. She looked like she had been in battle for hours. Her hair was in a tight, messy ponytail. Her face was covered in smudges of different things that I couldn't quite tell what they were, "Come on!" she yelled as she pulled onto my hand. We were running, where to I had no idea. Spells were flying everywhere, bodies were strewn all over the floor, and debris were flying. Hannah and I ran trying to help anybody that we could. Suddenly Hannah stopped and pushed us behind a tall pile of what used to be a wall. A death eater was nearby. We watched as he kicked the body of a guy on the floor.

"Is that Michael?" She asked shakily. The guy cried out in pain and spit out what looked to be blood. My fists tightened, there is no way I would let any of my other fellow DA members down.

"On the count of 3 shoot a stupefy," I said confidently. Hannah nodded, she looked close to tears.

"One" I said grabbing onto my wand.

"Two" I pointed my wand.

"Three!" I yelled just as the death eater rose his wand. Hannah and I both cried Stupefy. Our red lights hit him, one in the chest and one in the face. The impact was so strong that the man flew into the wall with a sickening crunch. Hannah ran to Michael and immediately started to heal him. He was half conscious and was not really talking , unless to groan.

"Ginny, Hannah are you hurt?" Neville asked frantically. We both shook our heads. Michael was bleeding badly.

"His ribs are broken and he looks like he's been under crucio," Hannah said. He looked like he had been tortured. I hope my family is okay I thought as I stared at my beaten friend. They have more experience with fighting, they will be okay, i told myself.

Suddenly a loud voice filled the halls as a cold chill swept the area. Everyone around us stopped moving and all noise ceased.

"You have fought," said the high, cold voice, "valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery.

"Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste.

"Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. "You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured. "I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."

"We need to go to the great hall" I said,

"We can't leave him here." Hannah cried. She bent over and using some of the healing spells we learned over the school year healed some of his smaller wounds.

"Then lets bring him." Neville replied as he helped Michael up.

"Ahh!" Michael screamed. Neville placed him back down softly.

"Just leave me here. I'll be fine for now. Have someone go get me." Michael said in between gasps of air. His face was red and his voice was breaking.

"I'll stay with him" Hannah said. Neville looked torn between staying and helping out, but she gave him a small smile that must have said something to him because soon he was pulling me towards the great hall.

As we neared the great hall many people were carrying in bodies. That's when I remembered, "Colin" I mumbled, "I have to go get Colin" I said.

"I'm sure Colin knows his way here" Neville assured me, placing a hand on my shoulder. Angrily I jerked away and stared at him.

"No he won't." I hissed angrily, "We were dueling two death eaters in some corridor when he was hit by-He- he's dead" I could barely get it out. Understanding etched onto Neville's face.

"Oh" he looked heartbroken, "You go to your family. I will find him." He added after staring into the open doors of the great hall.

"But-"

"Go" he ordered without looking inside. Neville is never forceful unless he truly has to be so I nodded and walked away from him. As soon as I stared into the great hall I could see why Neville didn't want to go in. It was like walking into a nightmare. Injured people were in one area with madam Pomfrey and Padma tending to the wounded. There were so many that needed help and part of me was tempted to help, but the other part of me yearned to see my family and Harry. There was a line of bodies that were laid going from one side of the room all the way to the other.

That's when it hit me. Where's my family? I walked past many people I recognized until I laid my eyes on a certain couple.

"Tonks" I cried out as I rushed to her body. Remus lay next to her his eyes closed. Tears threatened to escape and an incredible sort of sadness coursed through me. They didn't look as battleworn as the others. What about Teddy? How could they leave him? I looked over, unable to stare at them any longer when I noticed mum and dad walk into the hall. Dad was holding onto her as she sobbed loudly. What's going-? From behind her walked Bill and Percy, who were carrying a lifeless body. It was when I noticed the red hair attached to that body, that I froze. Percy had tears rolling down his cheeks and Bill's eyes were red. Oh no. Then George walked in after slowly behind them. He looked confused and…alone. Where's Ron and Fred? Percy and Bill placed the body next to Lupin and Tonks. Part of me was afraid to look, but I knew I needed to. I turned slowly towards what turned out to be the lifeless body of Fred.

He would die with a smile on his face, I said without laughing. Part of me figured, He's laughing, so maybe he's kidding, maybe this was all just a joke he was playing. George leaned over and hugged Fred, small sobs escaped and that's when it hit me. Fred is dead. No! I yelled in my head. He can't be! Fred, the one who understood me, the one who I spent most of my time with this Easter, he can't be dead! My brother can't be dead! Tears started to slide down my face as the realization that my closest brother was now laying lifeless in front of me. My whole resolve slowly fell and tears poured out of my eyes. my headache was slowly getting worse. Finally Staring at Fred became too much so I watched my family. Mum was nearly on top of Fred sobbing loudly. George was still holding onto Fred, but looked so lost, Fleur was comforting Percy and Bill. Where was Ron, Hermione, and Harry?

Before i could even bother to look for them Hermione pulled me into a hug, which I accepted gratefully. Although I wished it were Harry, it was better than nothing. Where was Harry?

"Hermione where's Harry?" I asked as I broke the hug. Ron was standing nearby with Percy, Bill and Fleur.

"I dunno" she answered looking around frantically, "he was just with us." She mumbled wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I'm going to go help out. Take care of him," I told her as I noticed Ron staring at Fred. Percy's arm was hung around Ron's shoulder. Everyone looked so defeated. I wanted, no needed to be alone to gather my thoughts. The corridors all looked…broken. The beauty of Hogwarts was no longer as appealing as before. I walked outside and passed the bodies that still hadn't been moved to the great hall. I walked slowly with intent on seeing if my favorite tree was still around or if it had been another casualty in this war. I wish I could help like Oliver and Neville who walked by carrying Colin's body, but I honestly don't think I could handle seeing anymore of my friends and family added to that line.

A strangled cry interrupted me from my thoughts. I looked around quickly to see a young girl on the floor. She was wearing torn robes of what looked to be of the Hufflepuff house. Slowly I walked towards her not caring about my needs anymore. I just wanted to help her.

She was lying on the floor in a twisted position next to a large rock. I could barely look at her mangled body without twitching, but i could not leave her. I leaned over her so she could see my face.

"Please help me, I want my mum" She cried as soon as she caught sight of my face. Her face was covered with smudges of dirt and blood. It looked like she had fallen and hit her head on the rock after being tortured.

"It's all right," I reassured her, "It's okay. We're going to get you inside."

"But I want to go home," she whispered. "I don't want to fight anymore!" My heart broke for her, but oddly I felt this comforting presence. It's that feeling you have when someone is watching you.

"I know," I said. None of us want to fight anymore, "It's going to be all right." I finished failing to keep my voice neutral. How could I? I just lost Fred, Tonks, Remus, and Colin! Now I'm losing this little girl! I grabbed her hand hoping to comfort her. Small tears threatened to fall from my eyes as the girl's heartbeat slowed. I heard a noise and turned immediately. That's odd, I thought, No one is here. I could have sworn I felt the presence of…Ha-, never mind that. Now I'm going mad! I turned back to the girl who's eyes were now closed. Her skin looked pale and her hand was getting colder. I wanted to carry her into the great hall, but i doubt i would have been able to without dropping her. Instead I slowly stood up and walked back into the castle in hopes of finding someone to help.

"Ginny! There you are." Hermione said in a panic as she nearly collided into me, "No one could find you!" she said as Ron stood behind her with a weary look.

"She's fine" he said with a tired voice. His face was red as if he's just been crying. Something was missing, wait no someone was missing.

"Where's Harry?" I asked yearning to see him and know he was okay.

"uh That's who we were looking for before we found you." Hermione said a bit ashamed.

"you lost him?" I asked panicking a bit. Harry wouldn't give himself in…right? Wait this is Harry we are talking about! "We need to find him before he does something rash!" I exclaimed. My heart was racing as I thought of all the places he could be. After every place I listed all I could think of was Voldemort. It's almost like my heart knew that was where he was. Just as i turned to go look for him that familiar loud voice boomed off the walls causing more dust to fall

"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone." A voice said echoeing throughout the hall. Hermione, Ron, and I stared at each other for a second before the voice continued, "The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anybody who continues to resist, man, woman, or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together." Mum and dad raced out to us along with many of the Great Hall. Both had a panicked look on their faces as they noticed Harry was not with us. Everyone rushed out to the entrance hall all wearing worried looks.

"is it true?" Neville asked as he found us, "Where is he?" Neville asked frantically.

"He's not with us" I whispered, "But he couldn't have. Harry would never run away" I said angrily.

"I saw him. Now that I think of it, I was probably the last one to see him. I had just finished carrying Colin's body and-" Neville said in a worried tone. I tried to comfort him but he broke away from my grip, "and he stopped me. He told me to kill a snake, Voldemort's snake." Neville said angrily, "I let him walk away! I can't believe i didn't stop him"

"There's nothing you could have done! We don't even know if he went to Voldemort for sure!" I said angrily making Hermione jump.

"Ginny what does your heart tell you." neville asked

"I don't know! It's still broken from the fact that my brother is dead along with many of my friends!" I snapped. Neville backed away slowly.

Everything soon became dead silent as we all awaited news. Professor McGonagall was the first to leave the open doorway and not too soon after gasped loudly.

"No!" Professor Mcgonagall screamed. I don't think anyone has ever heard her scream like that. What would make her snap like that? My heart was beating faster as I searched the crowd for Harry. Neville was one of the first to react. He ran to the open doorway.

"Is that…Hagrid?" Neville asked loudly. Ron, Hermione, and I joined him, following him onto the stairs. It was Hagrid! He was holding something, but I couldn't tell what. I was too focused on the sight of Voldemort, who was standing directly in front of Hagrid with a snake residing on his shoulders. Bellatrix looked way too proud of herself and was laughing. Professor Mcgonagall looked like she had tears falling. More people joined us including my parents.

Hermione tensed next to me, along with Ron. I finally looked closer at the body, it looked like...Harry. I shook my head violently.

"No!" Hermione screamed so loud scaring half the people surrounding us. "No!" Hermione cried again this time not as loud. She was openly crying now. That can't be. Then i saw the glasses ad the outline of the scar. Oh my god!

"Harry!" Ron cried loudly just as i yelled, "HARRY!" freeing all my emotions. He can't be dead! My heart completely was falling apart and I could feel my legs giving out. Bill who was standing behind me grabbed onto me, but that did not help. I felt so many different emotions. I didn't want to cry, I wanted to kill. I wanted to wipe that smirk off of Voldemort's face, I wanted t smack that smile off of Bellatrix, I wanted to cause pain to every death eater as they have caused us pain. Everyone around me was soon screaming at the death eaters. Mum was sobbing into dad's shoulder as tears slid down his cheeks. Neville was- wait where did Neville go?

"SILENCE!" cried Voldemort, He raised his hand and a bright light washed over us. Everything then grew silent "It's over! Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs!"

Hagrid followed and slowly placed Harry on the floor.

"You see?" said Voldemort, as he lowered his wand and used it to push Harry back and forth. "Harry Potter is dead! Do you under- stand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!" My heart was still screaming no. Harry can't be! This wasn't how it all was supposed to end. Anger roared through every part of me. Harry was not a coward! He was special! I wanted to curse all of the death eaters but Bill's grip was too strong.

"He beat you!" yelled Ron, and the charm broke, and everyone was shouting and screaming again until we heard a second, more powerful bang.

"He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds," said Voldemort with this satisfaction, "killed while trying to save himself—"

Before he could finish a figure charged at Voldemort, to no avail.

"No Neville" Hermione whispered. Wait what's she on about? Neville was never that rash. Sadly, however, I was mistaken, Neville was easily disarmed and fell to the floor, his wand now in Voldemort's hand.

"And who is this?" he said in his soft snake's hiss. "Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?"

Bellatrix gave a delighted laugh.

"It is Neville Longbottom, my Lord! The boy who has been giving the Car- rows so much trouble! The son of the Aurors, remember?" she said gleefully.

"Ah, yes, I remember," said Voldemort, looking down at Neville, who was struggling back to his feet, unarmed and unprotected, standing in between the survivors and the Death Eaters. "But you are a pure- blood, aren't you, my brave boy?" Voldemort asked Neville, who stood facing him, his empty hands curled into fists.

"So what if I am?" said Neville loudly.

"You show spirit and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom."

"I'll join you when hell freezes over," said Neville. "Dumbledore's Army!" he shouted causing me along with many others to cheer loudly.

"Very well," said Voldemort with this creepy low voice. "If that is your choice, Longbottom, we revert to the original plan. On your head," he said quietly, "be it."

Voldemort waved his wand. Seconds later, out of one of the castle's shattered windows, something that looked like a bird flew through the half light and landed in Voldemort's hand. He shook the object by its end and it dangled. It was the sorting hat.

"There will be no more Sorting at Hogwarts School," said Voldemort. "There will be no more Houses. The emblem, shield, and colors of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, will suffice for everyone. Won't they, Neville Longbottom?"

He pointed his wand at Neville, who grew rigid and still, then forced the hat onto Neville's head, so that it slipped down below his eyes. Anger flared through my body! I along with many others tried to help Neville, but the death eaters pointed their wands at us attempting to force us to watch our friend's fate.

"Neville here is now going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me," said Voldemort, and with a flick of his wand, the Sorting Hat burst into flames.

My eyes widened along with Hermione and Ron. Both looked ready to kill Voldemort. I could not stand there and watch my friend burn to death. Before any of us could even do anything large shouts were heard getting louder as they headed toward the castle. Grawp then came out of the side of the castle yelling, "HAGGER!" This caused all of Voldemorts giants to attack. Then all of a sudden arrows were hitting death eaters, surprising almost everyone. The centaurs used this to their advantage and attacked all the startled death eaters. I turned to Neville who should have been burning, to try and help when I noticed he had broken free of the body-bind curse. The hat was now on the floor and he was clutching the Sword of Gryffindor. No one had even noticed due to the noise caused by the giants and the battle that had now just started. With one stroke, Neville cut off the head of the snake, which was exactly what Harry had told him to do. Thestrals were now in the sky working together with grawp to take down the giants. It was pretty gruesome to watch. Chaos was the only word for what had just happened. Everything was in chaos. Hagrid's screams broke Hermione, Ron and I out of our reverie. I had no idea what he was screaming about and could not focus on figuring it out because the death eaters were charging at us, forcing us back into the castle. Hermione held onto me as we approached the now raging battle. So many things were going on. Charlie had just ran to join the fight, Ron and Neville were teamed together fighting Greyback, and even the house elves were a part of the action.

"Is that...Kreacher?" i asked half amused as Hermione stared wide-eyed, "Luna!" I cried happily as she approached us.

"Ah what do we have here" The voice of Bellatrix laughed, "A Weasley, a mudblood and a traitor. This shall be fun" She said as she aimed a curse at us. All three of us scattered before the curse could hit us and soon were a part of the fight. Hermione was glaring at Bellatrix in such anger that I never knew Hermione possessed. Luna was even staring at Bellatrix angrily. I knew we all hated her, but there must be something they are not telling me. Bellatrix through what looked to be a cruciatus at us and we easily dodged it.

"Stupefy" I shouted, but her shield easily blocked it. Bellatrix was yelling taunts at us and laughing as she practically toyed with us. Hermione angrily yelled, "Diffindo!" Bellatrix was not expecting it and barely had time to shield herself. Hermione's spell did not really do much damage except it cut a bit of Bellatrix's face and hair. The look Bellatrix gave us sent chills down my spine. Soon we were dodging and sending out curses of our own. Suddenly just as I had finished throwing a reducto at her, a green light sailed right by me, missing by an inch. I watched it go by frozen in place. Bellatrix really isn't playing around anymore is she?

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!" was heard from far startling not only me, but Hermione and Luna. We all stopped to see my mum running in full speed towards us with her wand pointed a Bellatrix. Mum had this fire in her eyes that would have scared half of Hogwarts even Dumbledore. Then again, Bellatrix was a bit…off in the head so instead she laughed unable to take mum serious.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" mum shouted to us pushing past us. With a swipe of her wand she began to duel. We all watched, wide eyed at mum, who seemed to be an equal match for Bellatrix. Mum was just as quick and her wand moved in a speed I had never seen it move before. Even Bellatrix Lestrange's smile faltered and became a snarl. Jets of light flew from both wands and the floor around their feet became hot and cracked; both women were fighting to kill.

"No!" mum cried as a few students ran forward, trying to help her. I honestly don't know why they did, she was holding her own pretty well, "Get back! Get back! She is mine!"

Hermione, Luna and I joined most of the survivors against the wall to watch the two biggest fights; Voldemort fighting his three opponents, Professor McGonagall, Slughorn and Kingsley and then Bellatrix and mum.

"What will happen to your children when I've killed you?" taunted Bellatrix, "When Mummy's gone the same way as Freddie?"

"You—will—never—touch—our—children—again!" screamed mum. She sounded so determined and so protective that I knew what would happen. Bellatrix laughed just as mum curse hit her squarely in the chest, directly over her heart. She toppled backwards and her smile was finally gone from her face. I along with everyone else screamed so loud, feeling a large sense of pride for mum. She defended us, she defended me and even killed for me. Then Professor Mcgonagall, Kingsley, and Slughorn all went flying through the air and Voldemort's wand was turned on mum. _No_! I screamed in my head. Before the spell could hit her, a familiar voice shouted, "Protego" causing the spell to hit the shield. Voldemort looked completely shocked and watched in horror as none other than Harry Potter appeared right before his eyes. Everyone watched in shock. My heart was now pounding and overwhelming happiness filled it. Tears were sliding down my cheeks as I took in the alive form of my ex-boyfriend. Hermione grabbed my hand and we both smiled as our hope on the outcome of this battle grew. People were screaming, "Harry!" while others kept pointing out the fact that he was alive. Harry and Voldemort were staring at each other as if ready to duel. The hall then grew completely silent.

"I don't want anyone else to try to help." Harry said loudly, and in the total silence his voice carried like a trumpet call. "It's got to be like this. It's got to be me."

Voldemort hissed.

"Potter doesn't mean that," he said, his red eyes wide. "That isn't how he works, is it? Who are you going to use as a shield today, Potter?"

"Nobody," said Harry simply. "There are no more Horcruxes. It's just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good. . . ."

"One of us?" jeered Voldemort. "You think it will be you, do you, the boy who has survived by accident, and because Dumbledore was pulling the strings?"

"Accident, was it, when my mother died to save me?" asked Harry. They were still moving sideways, both of them, in that perfect circle, maintaining the same distance from each other. "Accident, when I decided to fight in that graveyard? Accident, that I didn't defend myself tonight, and still survived, and returned to fight again?"

_So he did give himself in. That boy- i am going to hurt him when this is all over!_

"Accidents!" screamed Voldemort. "Accident and chance and the fact that you crouched and sniveled behind the skirts of greater men and women, and permitted me to kill them for you!"

"You won't be killing anyone else tonight," said Harry as they circled, and stared into each other's eyes, green into red. "You won't be able to kill any of them ever again. Don't you get it? I was ready to die to stop you from hurting these people—"

"But you did not!"

"—I meant to, and that's what it did. I've done what my mother did. They're protected from you. Haven't you noticed how none of the spells you put on them are binding? You can't torture them. You can't touch them. You don't learn from your mistakes, Riddle, do you?"

"You dare—"

"Yes, I dare," said Harry. "I know things you don't know, Tom Riddle. I know lots of important things that you don't. Want to hear some, before you make another big mistake?"

"Is it love again?" said Voldemort after a little while. "Dumbledore's favorite solution, love, which he claimed conquered death, though love did not stop him falling from the tower and breaking like an old waxwork? Love, which did not prevent me stamping out your Mudblood mother like a cock- roach, Potter—and nobody seems to love you enough to run forward this time and take my curse. So what will stop you from dying now when I strike?"

"Just one thing," said Harry, and still they circled each other, wrapped in each other, held apart by nothing but the last secret.

"If it is not love that will save you this time," said Voldemort, "you must believe that you have magic that I do not, or else a weapon more powerful than mine?"

"I believe both," said Harry. Voldemort was shocked at first and then began to laugh, and the sound was more frightening than his screams; humorless and insane, it echoed around the silent Hall.

"You think you know more magic than I do?" he said. "Than I, than Lord Voldemort, who has performed magic that Dumbledore himself never dreamed of?"

"Oh, he dreamed of it," said Harry, "but he knew more than you, knew enough not to do what you've done."

"You mean he was weak!" screamed Voldemort. "Too weak to dare, too weak to take what might have been his, what will be mine!" "No, he was cleverer than you," said Harry, "a better wizard, a better man." "I brought about the death of Albus Dumbledore!" "You thought you did," said Harry, "but you were wrong."

For the first time, the watching crowd stirred as the hundreds of people around the walls drew breath as one. "Dumbledore is dead!" Voldemort hurled the words at Harry as though they would cause him unendurable pain. "His body decays in the marble tomb in the grounds of this castle. I have seen it, Potter, and he will not return!"

"Yes, Dumbledore's dead," said Harry calmly, "but you didn't have him killed. He chose his own manner of dying, chose it months before he died, arranged the whole thing with the man you thought was your servant."

"What childish dream is this?" said Voldemort, but still he did not strike, and his red eyes did not waver from Harry's.

"Severus Snape wasn't yours," said Harry. "Snape was Dumbledore's. Dumbledore's from the moment you started hunting down my mother. And you never realized it, because of the thing you can't understand. You never saw Snape cast a Patronus, did you, Riddle?"

"What did he say about Snape?" Ron asked Hermione. He somehow had managed to walk over to us, "Has Harry lost it?"

Voldemort did not answer. They continued to circle each other, like wolves about to tear each other apart.

"Snape's Patronus was a doe," said Harry,"the same as my mother's, because he loved her for nearly all of his life, from the time when they were children. You should have realized," he said as he saw Voldemort's nostrils flare, "he asked you to spare her life, didn't he?"

"He desired her, that was all," sneered Voldemort, "but when she had gone, he agreed that there were other women, and of purer blood, worthier of him—"

"Of course he told you that," said Harry, "but he was Dumbledore's spy from the moment you threatened her, and he's been working against you ever since! Dumbledore was already dying when Snape finished him!"

"It matters not!" shrieked Voldemort, who had followed every word with rapt attention, but now let out a cackle of mad laughter. "It matters not whether Snape was mine or Dumbledore's, or what petty obstacles they tried to put in my path! I crushed them as I crushed your mother, Snape's supposed great love! Oh, but it all makes sense, Potter, and in ways that you do not understand! Dumbledore was trying to keep the Elder Wand from me! He intended that Snape should be the true master of the wand! But I got there ahead of you, little boy—I reached the wand before you could get your hands on it, I understood the truth before you caught up, I killed Severus Snape three hours ago, and the Elder Wand, the Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny is truly mine! Dumbledore's last plan went wrong, Harry Potter!"

"Yeah, it did," said Harry. "You're right. But before you try to kill me, I'd advise you to think about what you've done. . . .Think, and try for some remorse, Riddle. . . ."

"What is this?"

"It's your one last chance," said Harry, "it's all you've got left. . . . I've seen what you'll be otherwise... Be a man ...try ...Try for some remorse..."

"You dare—?" said Voldemort again.

"Yes, I dare," said Harry, "because Dumbledore's last plan hasn't backfired on me at all. It's backfired on you, Riddle."

Voldemort's hand was trembling on the Elder Wand, and Harry gripped Draco's very tightly.

"That wand still isn't working properly for you because you murdered the wrong person. Severus Snape was never the true master of the Elder Wand. He never defeated Dumbledore."

"He killed—"

"Aren't you listening? Snape never beat Dumbledore! Dumbledore's death was planned between them! Dumbledore intended to die undefeated, the wand's last true master! If all had gone as planned, the wand's power would have died with him, because it had never been won from him!" Hermione gasped and stared wide-eyed at Harry. She had this odd smile on her lips, while Ron and i stared in confusion.

"But then, Potter, Dumbledore as good as gave me the wand!" Voldemort's voice shook with malicious pleasure. "I stole the wand from its last master's tomb! I removed it against its last master's wishes! It's power is mine!"

"You still don't get it, Riddle, do you? Possessing the wand isn't enough! Holding it, using it, doesn't make it really yours. Didn't you listen to Olli- vander? The wand chooses the wizard. . . . The Elder Wand recognized a new master before Dumbledore died, someone who never even laid a hand on it. The new master removed the wand from Dumbledore against his will, never realizing exactly what he had done, or that the world's most dangerous wand had given him its allegiance. . . ." Voldemort's chest rose and fell rapidly.

"The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy." Blank shock showed in Voldemort's face for a moment, but then it was gone. Hermione was now practically bouncing and then whispered something in Ron's ear. His eyes widened and he stared back at Harry with a small smile.

"But what does it matter?" he said softly. "Even if you are right, Potter, it makes no difference to you and me. You no longer have the phoenix wand: We duel on skill alone ...and after I have killed you, I can attend to Draco Malfoy. . . ."

"But you're too late," said Harry. "You've missed your chance. I got there first. I overpowered Draco weeks ago. I took this wand from him."

I stared at the wand in his hand. That's true Harry's wand is from a Phoenix feather.

"So it all comes down to this, doesn't it?" whispered Harry. "Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does . . . I am the true master of the Elder Wand."

A red-gold glow burst suddenly across the enchanted sky above them as an edge of dazzling sun appeared over the sill of the nearest window. The light hit both of their faces at the same time, so that Voldemort's was suddenly a flaming blur. Harry heard the high voice shriek as he too yelled his best hope to the heavens, pointing Draco's wand:

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

The bang was like a cannon blast, and the golden flames that erupted between them, at the dead center of the circle they had been treading, marked the point where the spells collided. Voldemort's green jet meet Harry's spell. The Elder Wand then fly high, dark against the sunrise, spinning across the enchanted ceiling, spinning through the air toward Harry, who caught the wand in his free hand as Voldemort fell backward, arms splayed, the slit pupils of the scar- let eyes rolling upward. Tom Riddle hit the floor with a mundane finality, his body feeble and shrunken, the white hands empty, the snakelike face vacant and unknowing. Voldemort was dead, killed by his own rebounding curse, and Harry stood with two wands in his hands, staring down at his enemy's shell. At first everyone was quiet, just staring at the lifeless body of the man we all feared for years. Then one person was cheering, followed by another until we were all cheering. Tears were falling freely down my face as I watched Hermione and Ron run towards Harry and crush him with hugs. He was smiling and still staring at Voldemort's body with relief. Luna, Neville and I ran towards him smiling and cheering. Soon my whole family, our teachers and our friends were all cheering and surrounding Harry. Mum had tears rolling down her cheeks and was staring at Harry with deep pride.

**Authors Note: Again sorry i took so long. I hope you liked it. I will have the epilogue out by later today or tomorrow. This was really hard to write because so much was going on. **


	16. Chapter 16: Epilogue

**Disclaimer: JK rowling owns HP. I am just writing this for fun**

**Author's Note: As promised here is the epilogue!**

Epilogue: The Morning After

The sun shone brightly over the grounds of Hogwarts. Everyone was situated in the Great Hall eating or just talking. I was enjoying the peace of just being able to sit in the Great hall with my head on my mum's shoulder. My family was quiet, none wanted to break the silence. They were most likely thinking about Fred and the funeral arrangements. I however, was thinking of Harry. The battle had been over for hours so I figured I would give him time if he even wanted to talk, but I had no idea what I would say to him. After all he put me through do I still care? That feeling of my heart breaking still plagued my mind. I never wanted to feel that kind of pain again. The sound of retreating feet took me out of my thoughts and that's when I noticed it was just my mum and me left at the table.

"Where did everyone go?" I asked.

"The boys went to go wash up. There's so much to do so they wanted to get a head start." Mum said with tearful eyes. I nodded and placed my head back onto her shoulder. Its amazing how much comfort mum's could provide.

"Ginny" Mum said. I looked up at her wondering what she could want to say to me. Would she choose this moment to ground me for joining the battle, "Don't give him too much trouble when he goes to talk to you." Mum said. I just stared at her. Could she be talking about him? "I know about your relationship 5th year and I saw your anguish when you thought he was d- de- gone" She said as her voice broke, "I think everyone heard the pain in your voice Ginny, even Harry." Said mum. She was right. Everyone heard the screams of Hermione, Ron and me.

"He broke me mum." I whispered, "He broke me into small pieces. I never knew I could feel that sort of pain."

"If you love him Ginny, then you will try to hear him out, but it never hurts to yell a bit" she said with a small smile. I swear mum surprises me everyday. Suddenly a commotion around Luna started. What was she up to? All I wanted to do was go see my tree, but I think that can wait. I think mum needs me more. After an hour or two mum bid me off to bed. Like I would be able to sleep? Before I could fall asleep I thought about Harry and what I wanted to say to him. At the moment all I wanted to do was yell at him. I wanted him to feel the pain he made me feel. Tears fell down my cheeks helping me fall asleep.

~HP~HP~HP~HP~

It was still dark outside with just the hint of the soon sunrise was just showing through the windows of the girls 6th year dormitory as I awoke from a horrid nightmare. All I could see was Harry's lifeless body, but this time he never woke up. He just stayed there and Voldemort wins. I wonder how long it would be for these nightmares to die down? I slowly got out of bed to notice some neatly folded clothing at the corner of the bed. At least I got some clean clothing now, I thought. I grabbed the clothing and went to the shower to wash up. By the time I was done the sun was starting to rise. I ran down the stairs and onto the grounds, not wanting to miss this. I always loved the mixture of colors the sky created when the sun rose.

I walked towards my favorite tree and was surprised and excited to see it still standing. It wore a few battle scars, but didn't we all? Its branches were a bit singed, but at least it hadn't been completely burned down. I sat down and stared at the lake, towards the sunrise. The sun was shining on the grounds, which looked completely horrid. There were stains of what looked like blood on many parts of the grass, many trees were missing from being burned down, and everything looked…broken. It is a sad day when nature reflects the people around it. This war we may have won, but it left us completely vulnerable and broken. Yesterday may have been exciting because we got to watch Harry kill Voldemort, but today when the bodies need to be relocated out of Hogwarts, it will hit everyone hard. We lost many casualties. My heart went out to Colin's family, who were all muggles. They probably did not understand the war and why Colin was on the run with Dennis. Now they have to find out that their eldest son died during battle. Then Tonks and Remus who both left behind a beautiful little boy. He would never get to know his amazing parents. They would never get to see him grow and become a man. Then Fred, just thinking his name brought tears to my eyes. It hurt so much knowing that I would never see him again. Poor George, he looks exactly like Fred. How must he feel knowing that his twin, his best friend did not make it? Then my thoughts went straight to Harry. Seeing him dead was the worst experience that I never want to experience again. I never felt so broken in all my life, even when I opened the chamber. How could he do that to all of us? Hermione and Ron especially, after all they did for him. How could he just go and get himself killed? I never heard Ron so hurt.

How could he hurt me like that? I know it's a selfish thought, but I love him. Not because of what he did last night for the Wizarding World, but for him. I honestly could not live without him in my life. Is that what mum was talking about? How could I forgive him?

"Ginny?" A hesitant voice called out. I could recognize that voice anywhere, "what are you doing up at this time of day?" Harry asked.

"I dunno, guess I couldn't sleep" I answered staring at the lake, scared that all my resolve would break with just one look at him. Just hearing his voice was enough to make me forget my hurt and pain especially when talking to me. I had to stay strong. I waited a year to talk to him. I half expected him to shrug and walk away, but instead he sat next to me and took in his surroundings.

"So what are we looking at?" he asked

I shrugged, "I'm looking at the destruction around us." I could feel his eyes gazing at me, but I held strong. I honestly did not want to fight or yell, I just wanted to talk to him. Yelling would not accomplish anything, but make him close up.

"Really? I guess it depends on your point of view because I see more of a new beginning" he said staring at me still.

"How's that?" I asked still staring out to the distance.

"Even though the war happened and the battle left its mark, the plants are healing and growing and nature is healing itself." He said. He must have changed over this year because he has never been this…analytical; "I spent a lot of time in forests this past year." He said as if reading my thoughts.

"Ah that makes sense" I said trying not to smile.

"Can we be a part of that new beginning?" He asked rather confidently. I almost looked at him, but I knew I couldn't, not yet. My heart was beating fast and I knew what my answer was to that question, but I could not let him off that easily.

"Harry I spent an hour thinking you were dead" I said trying to keep my voice from breaking, "I don't think I could handle it again" I answered truthfully. His gaze was still on me.

"I know and that's why I'm not wasting any more time. I- I did die." He said and I almost turned to look at him, "but I was given a choice to come back. I couldn't leave Voldemort here and I couldn't leave you." He said with confidence, "Please look at me" he begged. I turned to him finally and felt my heart start to race. I found myself unable to turn away from him. He had some scratches on his face and he looked worn out. His green eyes were the only part of him that shined. They were filled with such emotion as he stared at me. This past year I haven't been able to look into those brilliant green eyes for more than seconds, "Gin I know I hurt you, but I have a reasonable explanation that I want to tell you all about."

"You've changed" I said, "You were never this confident" I said with a small smile.

"After this war I don't want to waste any time. I guess defeating a dark lord would do that to you" he shrugged. I know I should be yelling at him, but I couldn't get myself to. My emotions were in a war right now and so far Harry's side was winning. I guess it was the tree that had calmed me, which was lucky for Harry, but all I wanted was him. That's all I wanted for this whole year, "I honestly don't think we could start over" he said sadly, "we've been through too much. Could we try and continue what we had- er- last year. I am not saying this right at all" he said annoyed at himself. That's the Harry I remember, the nervous boy who left to fight. He grabbed my hand and asked, "I know you've barely had time to even think about this and we just finished a war, but could you umm be my girlfriend again. I know its probably way too early and-" I had to stop him before he rambled for too long. I already knew I wanted him. My heart was feeling alive for the first time in a year, I could not deny it the healing needed for any longer. I leaned over and kissed him. It started out as a soft kiss but it soon grew hungry. His lips were a bit chapped, but the kiss was definitely worth the wait. My hands found their ways around his neck and his found my waist to pull me closer to him. This was definitely better than his birthday kiss, that's for sure.

"harry? Harry where are oh" asked Hermione as she got closer. I tried not to pay her any attention and kept snogging Harry, until-

"Hermione what is it? Oi!" Ron shouted. Harry broke apart from me only enough so that our lips weren't touching. I wasn't quite ready to let him go yet and neither was he from the looks of it, "We leave you alone for a bit Harry and you immediately go off the snog my sister!"

"Ron!" Hermione yelled annoyed.

"What? I'm her brother I am allowed to say something!"

"You prat!" Hermione said with a small smile. He smiled back and then they started snogging!

"When did that happen?" I asked a bit disgusted

Harry pulled onto my hand to help me up.

"Sometime during the battle." He shrugged.

"Okay I can understand why he doesn't like to see my snog." I shivered

Harry pulled me closer to him. "Gin I just want to be sure. Are we- er- together now? I know we have a lot to discuss, but I didn't lose you this past year did i?" he asked blushing. I smiled wide for the first time in a while and hugged him.

"Harry I've always been yours" I whispered. He looked relieved and then smiled wide before capturing my lips with his.

"Oi! We are still here you know." Ron said annoyed.

"Ron shut up I'd like to snog my boyfriend in piece you know. I haven't seen him in almost a year!" I yelled back. Harry broke into a wider smile if possible.

"Don't loo so smug Potter" I said with a smile, "You still have a lot of explaining to do, to me and my family" I said with a smile before grabbing onto Hermione and walking away. Life was definitely going to take forever for us to heal, but slowly I could feel myself getting better. Yeah we will be mourning our friends and family for the next week but at least we will be able to mourn them together.

The End

**Author's note: I know it was cheesy but honestly i think Ginny would not have yelled at him like crazy, I feel she would be too tired to yell. Thats why i had them talk the next day. I hope you liked it. I like cheesy endings lol. Also thanks to all the support and for reading! **


End file.
